To Fly Without Wings
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: I've always looked to the sky, to the birds who had the ability to fly wherever they pleased. I wanted that, I wanted the same freedom as those birds. I was different from my older siblings, very different. The reason why, it's because I was a 19 year old woman in the body of a child, a male child at that. I couldn't care if I was male or female, I'm still 'me' after all. Oc POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

"Satsuki-chan, you're just so adorable!"

"Nyuu..." What is with this...flood of memories...? "Naa...?"

"What's wrong, Satsuki-chan?"

"Nyuu?" I looked around, who...I'm an infant? I stared at the woman holding me. "Ah?"

"My, Satsuki-chan, are you hungry?"

"Ah..."

"Satsuki, do you want to play?"

"I bet he does!"

"Uhh..."

I was staring at a pair of twins, both have golden eyes, but the one of the left has light brown hair and the one on the right has dark blue. I held my arms out to them and my mother giggled before letting the one on my left hold me. He began cuddling me and I reached up, tugging on his hair. Okay, it feels real...I felt him pinch my cheek while grinning...Okay, the pain was real...and it hurts...!

"Ah, Yuki, I don't think he likes it."

"Oki, Satsuki's making a cute face right now!"

"Yeah, but if he starts crying..."

"Hiroyuki-kun, please don't tease your baby brother."

"Yes, Rina-mama."

"I thought I told you to call me 'mama' or Kaa-chan!"

"Rina-mama is Rina-mama."

"Yeah, Rina-mama!"

"Really...Hiroyuki-kun, Hiroki-kun, it's fine to call me mama or Kaa-chan..."

"Uwaahhh!"

"What's wrong, Satsuki-chan, are you hungry? Okay, let's get something ready for you."

I was stuck playing with...Hiroyuki and Hiroki. I wonder if my memories are only coming back now because my brain is fully developed. When I was still a newborn, I had an inkling feeling that something was strange, but couldn't process it very well since well...I was still a baby. Hiroyuki began opening my mouth and was messing with me to the point I used my growing baby teeth to bite down on his fingers. Hiroyuki released a high pitched screech while Hiroki pulled me away and I began making random sounds.

"Why did you bite me...?" Hiroyuki asked staring at his bitten fingers.

"Bwaahhh!" I shouted angry with being used as a toy by him.

"You were messing with him, of course Satsuki is going to bite you." Hiroki said patting my head.

"Okay, time for lunch, Satsuki-chan." The woman from before lifted me into her arms. "Why don't you two go out and play while I feed Satsuki-chan?"

"We'll feed Satsuki!" Hiroyuki took the bowl. "Just leave it to us!"

"Eh?"

"Leave it to us." Hiroki took me from the woman. "You have other things to do, besides, we're his big brothers. We can handle feeding Satsuki."

"Alright then, just call for me if you need some help."

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

Hiroyuki and Hiroki tried feeding me, but Hiroyuki was messing with me during that time so I refused to let him. I kept my mouth shut and I looked away from him. Hiroki took over seeing his twin was having no luck. I opened my mouth when he offered me a spoonful of some kind of rice gruel. Hiroyuki began grumbling about how I seemed to hate him, but Hiroki and I paid it no mind. I finished eating and I crawled out of Hiroki's lap to move onto Hiroyuki's lap. One thing I noticed about these two, Hiroyuki was unnaturally warmer than Hiroki who was unnaturally cold. I curled up into a ball on Hiroyuki's lap so I could take a nap. I'm an adult mentally, but I really need a nap.

"See, Satsuki does like you." Hiroki said grinning at his twin.

"He's falling asleep..." Hiroyuki said reaching for my cheek.

"Hold it. You do that while he's trying to sleep then he will get angry."

"Ah, crap...but his cheeks..."

"I know, I know, just endure it."

X-X-X-X

Okay, so I don't just have two brothers...and my parents in this life apparently had kids of their own before marrying again. Hiroki and Hiroyuki were children from my biological father. The two were his youngest before I came into the picture, being six years old. I have two other brothers, the first is Akihiko who resembled my biological father right down to the golden color of his eyes and blue hair. Akihiko is currently 13. The second eldest is Tatsuo and he shares father's golden eyes, yet he has pure black hair, he's currently 12. My mother had her own son, Minato who is two years older than the twins are. He and I resemble one another quite a bit since we inherited her silver hair, but his eyes are a soft indigo color. I was a bit surprised to hear I had heterochromia, my left eye is gold like my father's, but my right is blue just like mother's. It's strange to think I have five brothers in this life...very strange since there's a huge difference in age between us. I guess I was used to being an only child, plus...I'm the youngest child so...yeah, how depressing.

"Satsuki's getting quite big now. He's almost able to walk on his own." Father said holding one of my hands to help steady me.

"Yeah, but he can't speak!" Minato pointed out.

"He is speaking, just in baby talk." Akihiko said as I slowly and steadily walked towards him.

"Satsuki, Satsuki, come on, say Hiroyuki!" Hiroyuki said as I sat on Akihiko's lap

"No, it has to be Minato! I'm his brother!"

"We're his brothers as well, Minato-kun. We're family, are we not?"

"Er...Yeah, I guess, Tatsuo-nii-san."

"Mhmnnn!"

"I think he's going to say his first word!"

"What's it going to be?"

"The question is, who is he going to choose as his favorite?"

"What?"

"Tatsuo, come on, knock it off with that."

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean, Tatsu-nii?"

"What's Satsuki's first word got to do with who is his favorite?"

"Well, whoever his first word is then that person is undeniably his favorite person."

"Ohhh! Satsuki, come on, say our name!"

"No way, it's going to be my name!"

"Umn..." Great, I don't see why Tatsuo has to pour oil onto the fire. I think he enjoys picking on everyone. "Mmm..."

"It's going to be me!"

"Maaannnnaaaa!"

"Ah."

"Uh..."

"I see."

"No way!"

"Not fair!"

"Wait, who is Mana?"

"I think it's supposed to be Mama...probably."

"Wait, isn't Mana..."

"Obaa-san's name?"

"Why is it Obaa-san that gets picked?!"

"Maaannnaaa!" Mana was the name of the housekeeper, everyone just calls her Obaa-san because well...she acts like our Obaa-san. She often watches over me when my mother couldn't and everyone else was too busy to, I liked her a lot. It's a bit strange...to know that my father is loaded. "Maaannnaaaa!"

"Baa-san is Satsuki's favorite then."

"Then whoever among us is his second word then we know who his favorite brother is!"

"Yeah!"

"Satsuki, come on, say my name!"

"You three, knock it off already!" Akihiko finally had enough of the Baka Trio, also known as Minato, Hiroyuki, and Hiroki. "Whoever it is, if you keep doing that then Satsuki may end up hating you for pestering him!"

"Aaaakkkkiii!" I held my hands up, a grin on my face. "Aaakkii!"

"No fair, Aki-nii!"

"You traitor!"

"Come here, Satsuki." Tatsuo took me away from Akihiko as the other three started to complain to him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Uwahh?"

"Hn...must be my imagination."

"Taaa!"

"Ta? Is that me, I see, then I suppose you like me quite a bit as well."

"Mii, Kii, Yuu!"

"I see, Mi would be Minato. Ki would be Hiroki, and Yuu is Hiroyuki."

"Taa!"

"Hm? Are you hungry!"

"Foooo!"

"Then let's see Obaa-san then."

Tatsuo and I left the others to their argument, not like they would stop until they realized we weren't with them anymore. I stifled a yawn, but eventually gave in. I'm so tired, I don't know why though. I began to nod off until I gave up and held onto Tatsuo's haori while leaning my head against his chest. I quickly fell sleep, my dreams was filled with flashes of my memory of the before.

X-X-X-X

"Yaahhoooo!" Hiroyuki shouted running ahead.

"Wait for me!" Hiroki shouted chasing after his twin.

"Where the heck do those two get their energy from?" Akihiko questioned staring at the duo.

"Smells funny." I said holding a bunch of flowers to my nose.

"Waahh! Satsuki-chan, that flower is poisonous! Don't touch that!" Mother said taking the flowers from me.

"The petals aren't poisonous, the poison is all in the stem." Father explained while I was pouting about having my flowers taken from me.

"Tatsu, up!" I demanded holding my arms out to the boy.

"Yes, yes, upsidaisy!" Tatsuo said picking me up.

"The first small trip we go on together as a family ends up at the base of Hiyuki Mountain? Isn't this dangerous?" Minato asked glancing at said mountain.

"It's fine, besides, this place is always beautiful during this time of the year. Satsuki's just turning three so it would be a good opportunity to show what the outside world is like." Father said smiling.

"Weee!" I shouted as Tatsuo tossed me up and down as high as possible.

"Tatsuo-kun, please do not toss Satsuki-chan ten feet into the air!" Mother screamed pale in worry.

Mother was scolding Tatsuo for being reckless while he ignored said scolding. It wasn't like he hated her, he liked her as a person, but he couldn't accept her as a mother. I heard stories about father's first wife from Akihiko, but only small ones when I asked. She died five years before I was born and he met my mother three years after that before marrying her a year later.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" I said pushing mother's hands away from my face.

"Just let me check, please, Satsuki-chan!" Mother said staring at me.

Mother checking me for injuries with shaking hands, her eyes completely wide with worry. I felt bad for her...Minato said he remember his father...that he was a great person, but he mysteriously disappeared without so much as a word. Mother was apparently heartbroken, Minato was only four years old too. I'm glad mother and father met, they make each other happy and...I was born! If they weren't together, I wouldn't have been born in such a great place and with such a great family! I'm super lucky! I endured a bone crushing hug from my mother before father came to my rescue.

"Come now, Rina, no need to crush our son." Father took me away from mother and I released a sigh of relief. "You okay, Satsuki?" Father asked smiling at me.

"Hug too tight." I said with a small sigh.

"It's a bug!" Hiroyuki shouted chasing Minato with a giant centipede.

"That thing is disgusting! Don't bring that thing towards me!" Minato screamed running as fast as possible.

"Hiroyuki-kun! That thing is not safe to touch!" Mother shouted chasing after him.

"Hey, look, I found a fox." Akihiko said holding a fox by the scuff of its neck.

"Cool! Let's skin it!" Hiroki said grinning ear to ear.

"We have to kill it first. The pelt will sell for quite a bit." Tatsuo said standing behind him.

"I'm so glad everyone is getting along." Father said smiling at our family.

I wonder if I should retract my statement about that. Minato is a coward from mother's side while the others on my father's side are...weird. Hiroyuki and Hiroki are a bit too bloodthirsty for a pair of kids and big pranksters, well...Hiroyuki is, Hiroki just goes with the flow. Akihiko is strangely too calm about beating our brothers into the ground in kendo. Tatsuo is...well, he's Tatsuo, he's a different...he takes amusement into the suffering of others, a true sadist. Thankfully he only does it for his own amusement and very rarely is he bored, which is a good thing or I would end up in the middle of the chaos. Now then, Minato is...brother complex? I guess so considering how he hates it when the others take my attention from him.

"Okay, stop." Father said karate chopping Hiroyuki on the head as he passed by.

"Ow!" Hiroyuki dropped the centipede and father stepped on it, killing it without mercy. "Hey, that was my bug!" Hiroyuki shouted pouting.

"Don't bully Minato." Father said smiling.

Then there was father who was...well, he's probably the strangest. He does everything with a smile even when being scolded by my mother or Obaa-san, I don't think I've ever seen him frown. Apparently, it's a very scary thing or so I'm told, my source are the twins and Tatsuo. While I wouldn't believe anything the twins say easily, if Tatsuo, the sadist, says it's scary then it must be scary! I hope to never make him angry enough to see that frown.

"Satsuki, you want to learn how to shoot a bow?" Father asked looking down at me.

"Not a chance, Kazuki!" Mother shouted crossing her arms.

"Do you plan on raising Satsuki like a daughter?" Father asked smiling at her.

"I-I didn't say that!" Mother said blushing.

"Satsuki would look cute as a girl!" Hiroyuki said holding a hand up.

"Satsuki's a boy, but dressing as a girl...Yes, that would be quite cute." Tatsuo said holding a bloodied knife.

"If Satsuki's going to be a girl from now on, does that mean we can't take him outside to play anymore?" Hiroki asked helping Akihiko and Tatsuo skin the fox from before.

"S-Satsuki as a girl...Well, he would be very cute when he gets older..." Minato muttered thinking about it.

"Aren't we forgetting the important part here?" Akihiko asked obviously uncomfortable with where this is going.

"Oh, yes, we don't have any kimonos for him." Father said misunderstanding.

"That's not what I was going to say..." Akihiko shook his head. "Forget it."

Yes, my family is quite strange. However, I do like the thought of dressing as a girl...that means I can wear some very cute clothes~! However...there was also the matter concerning my siblings when I thought about it. While I would love to look and act like a girl, I'm sure...that these guys would kill anyone who tries to mess with me. It could be quite dangerous...for the fools who decide to mess with me. Well, this is my family and I guess I'm just as weird as them so...Let's just go with the flow~!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I knew I shouldn't do it, but...I couldn't resist writing a Magi story! The temptation was too much, plus...Well, I really wanted another gender bender character. So far it's becoming a bad habit to desire writing about people being in a body of the opposite gender. I already have six more unpublished ones...Okay, no more rants! Time to focus on Satsuki-chan! Now then, Satsuki is...well, mentally a woman in a boy's body. Well, she's similar to my dear Kanon from my Owari no Seraph story, but she shall end up completely different from my future vampire slayer. Satsuki's family shall play a big part of her life until...well, no spoilers~! Until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"Aki, Aki, up, up!" I demanded holding my hands up to him.

"Hm, what's up?" Akihiko picked me up, holding me in his arms. "The twins do something again?" Akihiko asked walking off.

"Escaping...mama overload." I stated with a frown.

"Ah, Rina-san must be enjoying herself, prettying you up. Really, I can't go against everyone in this household concerning how you dress...Satsuki, you do realize you're a boy, right?" Akihiko asked looking at me.

"I know!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"That's good then."

Akihiko took me to his room where he attempted to teach me shoji. Akihiko's very good at strategy games, to the point he can match our father. Akihiko was staring at the board with a strange look on his face while I was staring at the shogi pieces on my side. It's like chess, but it was so much harder for me because it wasn't! Akihiko placed his knight down, a slight smile on his face.

"Check. It's my win, Satsuki." Akihiko said tucking his hands into his sleeves.

"Humu..." I grabbed my bishop and I took his knight threatening my king. "Not check." I said looking him in the eye.

"Good, good, very smart of you, Satsuki." Akihiko said patting my head.

"Your move?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Yes, let's continue this game."

It took only Akihiko three more moves until he managed to check me once again, this time I resigned seeing as I had no other option. Shogi is such a strange game, I would like to play a different game. Just as I thought that, Akihiko placed the bowls containing go stones onto the board. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what this was about. Akihiko just gave me a slight smile before grabbing a handful of black stones. I grabbed one white stone. Akihiko showed how many stones he had, six. I guess that means Akihiko gets white.

"Why?" I asked as he placed a stone down.

"It's easier than shogi. Besides, it's not very difficult, right?" Akihiko asked smiling at me.

"Humu..." I muttered looking at the board.

The two of us played in silence, the only sound being produced is the sound of go stones hitting the board. I grabbed a stone from the bowl when Akihiko released a deep sigh. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what could be wrong. Suddenly, the door to Akihiko's room opened and I turned my head to stare at our father and Tatsuo.

"Really, so this is where you ran off to." Tatsuo walked towards me, picking me up easily. "Rina-san is looking for you. Come on, let's go see what she wants." Tatsuo said giving me no option in this.

"You were playing against Satsuki?" Father asked staring at Akihiko as Tatsuo and I left.

"Satsuki is goin-"

I couldn't hear the rest of what Akihiko was going to say, I wonder what he was going to say though. I ended up feeling betrayed when Tatsuo returned me to my mother to be used as a dress up doll. While I wouldn't mind, I do mind when my hair is being tugged and pulled into some very painful styles.

X-X-X-X

"This, Satsuki, is your name." Father held my hand in his as he wrote my name in ink on the paper in front of me. "This character means happiness, this means hope or rarity." Father explained staring down at me.

"Why did you give me a name like that? It seems very..." I began searching for the words to describe this. "...it seems as if it's a name that's meant for one who changed your life..." I said biting my bottom lip.

"That's why I gave you this name. This happiness your mother and I share is very rare, for we lost someone very dear to us until we met one another. You are our hope, our pride and joy." Father explained smiling down at me.

"Humu...You're talking funnily again." I said reaching up to draw on his face.

"Perhaps." Father grabbed my wrist before the brush so much as touched him. "No drawing on people, Satsuki."

"Ki and Yu do it all the time!"

"Yes, but they do it as a prank and they always get punished for it. Do you want to be punished?"

"No..."

"Then be a good boy and let's finish today's lesson."

"Yes..."

Only three and a half years old and I'm already learning calligraphy. While I was happy about this...Why was it I was learning it the same time as the twins and Minato? I can understand Minato learning with the twins since it would be easier to have all three learn it, but I was learning it way too early. The twins and Minato were finally at the age where they're able to at least contain some part of their energy to learn, but still try to skip...like today. The trio actually managed to get away so our elder brothers were sent off to fetch them...or rather, punish them, and then bring them back.

"You're showing too much hesitation, Satsuki. Be more firm and confident with your strokes." Father said staring at my attempt at writing my name.

"I'm no good at this..." I muttered comparing our writings.

"No one is perfect, Satsuki. In addition, the order is wrong. You start top to bottom then left to right."

"Top to bottom, left to right..."

"Very good, Satsuki."

"Y-You can have it! Since I'm done for today, I'm going to go play!"

I quickly got up and ran off. I ran out the house and ended up in the garden. I sat on my knees, breathing heavily. M-My father is just too cool sometimes! I covered my cheeks with my hands, a wide smile on my face. I like being praised, I might be an adult in mind, but my body is still that of a child's. So, some childish impulses I had suppressed as I grew older mentally had resurfaced.

X-X-X-X

"Wait for me!" I cried chasing after the twins and Minato.

"Really, Satsuki, you're so slow!" Hiroyuki said grinning at me.

"I'm smaller than all three of you!" I cried finally catching up.

"You sure it's okay to take Satsuki out of the houses?" Minato asked glancing behind us.

"It's fine, besides, this is Satsuki's first bad thing he's done! He's skipping his lessons with Otou-san!" Hiroyuki declared patting the top of my head.

"Satsuki has never misbehaved before, I'm sure everyone would end up panicking." Hiroki said smiling.

"We're so dead if Akihiko-nii-san and Tatsuo-nii-san find us..." Minato said turning gloomy.

"We're just skipping a boring lesson! I hate calligraphy!" Hiroyuki said turning his nose up.

"I like it." I said looking at him.

"Satsuki, you traitor! You're supposed to agree with me!"

"Yu is being stupid again. Ki, do something about it."

"Hah, you can't turn my own twin against m-" Hiroki chopped his twin on the head, a smile on his face. "-ow! Hey, Hiroki, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well, if it comes down to between you and Satsuki, it's Satsuki who will win. If I was anyone else, you would win."

"You're my twin, you're supposed to agree with me!"

"Actually, just because you two are twins doesn't mean that you two have to always agree with one another."

"Stay out of this, Minato!"

"Yes, this is a matter between twins. You wouldn't understand."

"I-I'm just stating the obvious!"

"Mi, don't get involved in Ki and Yu about them being the same or different people. It's okay for them to think they're the same person, they were born at the same time after all."

"Satsuki..."

"Well, forget about that, let's go! I found a super cool place yesterday with Hiroki!"

"Super cool place?"

"Yup, a super-secret cool place!"

"Humu..."

I got a bad feeling about this. Our little group of four entered the forest and I silently untied the ribbon in my hair. I placed it on a bush at the entrance of the path for Akihiko and Tatsuo to find later on. The others were oblivious to what I had done and I didn't say anything. If they found out I did that, then they would surely get angry at me. After a few minutes of walking, I found a large stick and I used it to draw a long line behind me in the dirt.

"How much further?" Minato asked looking a bit worried.

"Not much, we're almost there!" Hiroyuki answered with a large grin.

"Isn't this forest sacred land? We're not supposed to be playing here then." I said praying Akihiko and Tatsuo would hurry it the hell up.

"It's fine, that's just stuff adults say to keep us out." Hiroyuki stated waving off my concern.

"What's wrong, Satsuki? Are you scared?" Hiroki asked a bit concerned.

"I...I don't feel very good..."

"What?" Minato quickly stopped to look at me. "If you didn't feel good, just tell us! Hiroyuki, let's head back already!"

"We're almost there! Come on, we'll go back after we get there!"

"Hiroyuki!"

"W-What, i-it's fine! Satsuki isn't dying or anything, I bet it's just a stomachache."

"Minato, it's Satsuki we're talking about. He's not even four, I bet he's just tired."

"Well, we're almost there. When we get there we can take a break."

"T-Then, here, I'll carry you." Minato knelt down in front of me. "Satsuki?"

"...Un..."

I dropped my stick and I got onto Minato's back. My body...it hurts...it's like I'm on fire right now. It became harder and harder to breathe as we got to this secret place the twins talked about. When we got there, I saw a...shrine? Strange, the base of the shrine was made entirely out of stone and...there were talismans covering the walls. Minato placed me down on the steps and I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Hiroki knelt down in front of me, placing a hand on my forehead.

"He's burning up." Hiroki said glancing at his twin.

"What, seriously? Satsuki was fine before..." Hiroyuki said looking guilty.

"I'm...okay..." I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just really tired..." I said wiping the sweat off my chin.

"There's a stream near here. I'll get you some water." Hiroki said standing up.

"I'll go with you. I don't...feel very comfortable leaving anyone alone out here...there's something freaky about this place..." Minato said looking at the shrine.

"Come on, Satsuki, let's go inside for a bit." Hiroyuki said walking towards the doors.

 _Stop him._

 _Don't do it._

 _Stop._

 _Stop._

"What...?" Who was talking to me. "Yu did you hear something?"

"No, why?"

"I..."

 _Stop._

 _Stop it._

 _Don't open that door._

"I...hear something..."

"I don't hear anything. Maybe you're just imagining it."

 _Danger, don't open it._

 _Dangerous, run._

 _Run._

 _Get away._

 _RUN!_

"Yu, don't do it!" Hiroyuki looked at me in surprise, the door opening. "N-No..."

"Man, you surprised me, Satsuki! Don't shout like that."

 _Too late._

 _Run now._

 _Hurry, before it senses you._

 _Leave him, run._

"Yu..." I saw something on the other side of the door and I quickly ran up the stairs, pushing Hiroyuki out the way. Something grabbed me by my hair. "Nooo!"

"Satsuki!" The door was slammed shut in his face as something held me by my hair. "Satsuki! Satsuki! Why isn't this dammed door opening?!"

"Hiroyuki!"

"What happened, where's Satsuki?!"

"L-Let go of me!"

"Satsuki?!"

"Help me open this door!"

"What is this?! Why isn't it opening?!"

A scaly hand covered my mouth and my arms were pinned to my side. I was dragged deeper into the shrine, down a set of stairs. The sound of my brother's shout was fading away. Whoever grabbed me suddenly tripped and I was dropped to the ground. I quickly scrambled away and I heard the sound of growling. Wha-what the hell? I looked at the person who grabbed me to see hair like...water, it was so long and...I saw parts of his skin had scales, like actual scales and...He wasn't wearing clothes.

"A...are you okay?" I asked slowly approaching him.

"Graahhh!" I was suddenly grabbed and my back hit the ground harshly. I stared into jade colored eyes, it was like the eyes of a beast...not a person. "Grrr...!"

"Don't be afraid..." I reached up, touching his cheek. "I won't hurt you..."

"SATSUKI!"

"Tou-san?" The boy was surprised by the sudden sound jumped off me "Ah!"

He ran off, but I saw him stop and look back at me, his eyes gleaming with some strange emotion. He turned and ran, where, I have no idea, but...seriously, what is this place? Father ran down the stairs, while I continued to stare in the direction that boy ran off in. I turned my gaze to my father at last and I saw he was relieved to see me. He wasn't smiling...No, his face was filled with panic and fear. When father reached me I looked back to the boy, but...the boy was nowhere in sight. How did he get out of here? This was large room, yes, but there was no place to run.

"Satsuki, Satsuki, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Father asked looking down at me.

"Where did he go...?" I stared in the direction the boy ran off in. I turned my gaze away to look at my father. "I saw...a boy..." I said unsure of what just happened.

"What are you talking about, Satsuki? This shrine has been abandoned for over fifty years." Father said lifting me up.

"Then...Who was it I saw?" I questioned as he carried me up the stairs.

X-X-X-X

"You three, keep running! If you stop, I'll triple your punishment!" Father shouted at the twins and Minato.

"Satsuki-chan, here you go, eat up now." Obaa-san said holding a spoonful of porridge.

"Obaa-san, what do you know about that shrine?" I asked staring outside.

"Satsuki-chan, it's best to forget what occurred yesterday. Come now, eat, you need your strength."

"Obaa-san, please?"

"Will you eat if I tell you?"

"Un!"

"Alright then. That shrine had been used for many generations to house a deity who took the form of a human." A god? "When one died, another is born only a few days later. We knew who they were because they had scales growing from their bodies."

"Scales..." I thought of that boy, was he...supposed to be a deity? "Obaa-san, what happened fifty years ago?"

"...Fifty years ago when I was still a small girl...that deity...no...that monster had demanded such cruel things for ten years until they finally put a stop to it..."

"Obaa-san...?"

"He demanded a young girl every year, the girl that went in...never returned alive. The night after her body was found...eaten as if a beast had done it..."

"..."

"It was fifty years ago that a traveling magician sealed him in the shrine. For the first week, we could only hear him shouting curses at him. The second week, we heard the sound of him trying to break out. It was third week did he finally quiet down. For one year, we waited before unsealing the shrine to see if he was truly dead..."

"Obaa-san, what happened?"

"...His body had disappeared. It was as if he was never there. Two years after sealing him away, a woman disappeared. It happened again 15 years ago."

"It matches up..." That boy was younger than fifteen, probably 10, maybe a big older considering his height. I bet his father was...the child of the deity Obaa-san was talking about. "Obaa-san, what if...What I saw..."

"What's wrong, Satsuki-chan?"

"No, it's nothing."

That boy...He was shaking when he grabbed me. He was scared despite how he acted. I ate the porridge Obaa-san prepared for me and I stared at the white bird of light that rested itself at the edge of the bowl. Since I met him...I began to see them, these birds made of light. When Obaa-san was talking about the shrine, her birds began to turn black. Obaa-san seemed happy when she took the tray from me before placing a hand on my forehead.

"Well, no fever, make sure to get plenty of rest. Alright, Satsuki-chan?" Obaa-san asked smiling at me.

"Yes, Obaa-san." I said giving her a tiny smile.

That boy...I want to meet him again and I wonder...What was with those voices I heard? I turned my head to look outside at the white birds no one else could see. They were beautiful, both white and black. I felt something flutter against my cheek and I stared at the single black bird that was with me. I wonder, if this one represent my own hatred of reverting to a child in an unknown world. I wasn't foolish, this world is not like my own. There were too many oddities for it to be my old world. While I hate how I have become a child again, I do not hate the family I have gained.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Since someone requested I draw Satsuki's brothers, I've actually been working on a few sketches since I don't plan on going into great detail how each brother looks. I'll even do a picture of Satsuki with his parent and the mystery boy. I'll post them on my deviantart account sometime in January or February. Now then, about the mystery boy...well, he'll become a big part of Satsuki's life later on, but that's all I'm going to say. Oh, right, I was also asked when I update, but I only update one story chapter, sometimes two, every Wednesday. It may be this story, or it may be another. It all depends on how close I am to finishing a chapter or if I'm inspired. Well, that's all for today! Until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

A year passed since that day at the shrine and I could still not get the image of that boy out of my mind. Since that time, I was forbidden from leaving the house with the twins and Minato. I can't go out the house without someone accompanying me and...if it wasn't those three then I couldn't ditch them to go back to that shrine. I tilted my head side to side wondering how in the world I could go see that boy again.

"Satsuki-chan, what's wrong?" Mother asked approaching me.

"...I want to go on an adventure!" I declared with a wide smile.

"Oh? An adventure you say?" Mother asked with an amused smile.

"That's right." It was rare for me to act like a real child, so I'm sure mother was happy about this sudden moment of childish behavior. "I want to go outside and play all alone! It's an adventure that way!" I said innocently.

"Outside...?" Now that smile disappeared. She was thinking about it, please say yes! "Well...I don't know...Akihiko-kun and Tatsuo-kun are training with Kazuki...You're not allowed to go out with Hiroki, Hiroyuki, and Minato anymore...Mana-san and I are busy..."

"Plleeaaassseeee?!"

"Oh, alright, but return before sunset. Will you be playing outside all day?"

"Un! I'll need a lunchbox then!"

"Alright, alright. Give me a moment." I waited on the porch for her to return, thankfully it didn't take too long. I think she was preparing lunch earlier. "Okay, there are some onigiri inside. If you're still hungry, just come back home. Don't go off too far, okay, Satsuki-chan?"

"Okay!"

Mother gave me a small kiss to the cheek before I ran off. I didn't stop running until I reached the path that would take me to the shrine. I stared at the trees for a few minutes before shaking my head. I can do this, I can do this...I can...Oh, forget bravery! I began running again and I almost tripped halfway there. When I finally got there, I was completely out of breath. I swallowed hard, before taking slow, steady steps towards the door.

"I-I can do this...I-I just want to see him again..." I muttered reaching for the door.

I hesitantly touched the door before gathering whatever courage I had to slam the door open. I stood there, shaking with my eyes squeezed shut. After a moment or two passed, I slowly opened my eyes. Why...Strange, I thought...he would have surely dragged me in like he did last time. I held the container that held the onigiri to my chest. I reached for the door, sliding it shut behind me before entering deeper into the shrine.

"H...Hello? Are you here? I-I'm the one from last year, do you remember me?" I questioned looking around.

"Grr..."

"Eeppp!" I jumped, staggering backwards. I ended up tripping over my own feet, causing me to fall over. I held the back of my head, tears staring to form in the corner of my eyes. "That really...hurts...!"

I spotted the boy from the corner of my eyes, he was giving me quite the scary look right now...but strangely enough, it didn't scare me. I quickly wiped away my tears before moving to sit on my knees. I turned to face him and I gave him a cheerful smile, only to be given another growl. I stared at his birds, they were as black as the night, just like the one I have. It made me a bit sad...to see so many of them.

"Do you...remember me?" He only stared at me, his eyes showing confusion. I pointed at myself. "Me, remember?" I asked again.

"...Re...mem...ber...?"

"That's right, remember. It means...Well, it means to know someone or recognize them. Last year, I was here."

"Rem...em...ber...?" He slowly walked towards me and I looked anywhere, but him. It was a bit embarrassing considering he didn't have clothing. He knelt down in front of me, grabbing my hair with his hands. "You...shiro..."

"Shiro?" White? "Ah, my hair?"

"Shiro...pre...tty..."

"My hair is pretty? Thank you."

"Than...k...you...?"

"Hm...It means, I'm happy you complimented me."

"Shiro...Shiro..." I shut my eyes when he began nuzzling my hair, tugging at the strands in his hands. He's like a dog. "Pretty..."

"Okay, stop!" I pushed his face away from mine and he began growling again. "Don't growl at me!"

"Grr...!"

"Humu...!"

The two of us sat there, glaring at one another, neither one of us willing to back down. I don't mind being touched, since my brothers can get quite touchy-feely, but I don't like being touched when he's tugging on my hair! I glanced down a bit before snapping my head to the side and away from me, I'm so stupid, I should have brought clothes for him.

"A-Anyways, this is for you!" I shoved the food into his hands. "Eat it, okay!" I said not looking at him.

"Ea...t...?"

"What, you don't know how to open this? Ah, then again you don't even know how to speak proper sentences..." I opened it for him to reveal five nicely made onigiri. "You eat this."

He looked a bit confused, but still dug in. When he realized how it tasted, he seemed to eat even faster. While he was distracted with eating, I moved to sit on his left side. I reached out, touching his hair. Oh, wow, I thought it was soft the first time I had touched it last year, but...it was like the fluffy fur of a kitten! His face was suddenly in front of mine and I leaned back, quite nervous with the closeness. I kept in my startled scream when he licked my cheek.

"That is just...really...gross!" I moved away, furiously rubbing at my cheek. "Don't lick me!"

"Hyu?" He tilted his head to the side, not understanding what he did wrong. "Ba...d...?"

"Ugh..." I saw how sad he looked and I released a small sigh. "Just...don't do it again."

"Don't do...again?"

"...Do you...have a name?"

"Na...me...? What...name?"

"What's a name? It's...it's something someone gives to you. My name is Satsuki, Sa-tsu-ki."

"Sa...tsuki...?" He blinked, pointing at me. "Satsuki...?"

"That's right, Satsuki."

"Satsuki...Satsu...ki..."

"Yes, I'm Satsuki. What's your name?"

"Na...me...Name?" He pointed at himself and I nodded. "No...No name..."

"You don't have a name?" How in the world did he survive this long without help then? "Then...I'll give you one! Let me think..."

The boy looked curious while I was thinking up a name. I ended up being nuzzled again, but I didn't try to push him off. I really don't want to get him angry after getting him to like me. Well, time to focus on a name for him. Aoi is too plain of a name, it won't suit him. Byakuren is okay, but it means white lotus and his hair is blue like the ocean. Ah, ocean...sea then...maybe.

"Your name is...Kaito." The newly named Kaito stared at me, confused by the name. "Kai as in ocean or sea, and to as in to soar or fly. Kaito, that's your name."

"Kai...to...Kaito..."

"That's right, Kaito!"

"Satsuki...Kaito...name..."

"Yup, I gave you the name, Kaito. That means when someone asks for your name, you tell them 'Kaito'."

Kaito looked so happy about his new name, I'm glad. When I had to leave, Kaito actually tried following me! While he was depressed with me scolding him about it, he instantly cheered up when I told him that I would come play again tomorrow. Before I left, Kaito nuzzled my hair one last time before retreating deeper into the shrine.

"I wonder...does this mean I made a friend?" I questioned heading home.

X-X-X-X

For the next five weeks, I spent going to the shrine to play with Kaito. Every once in a while, I brought some clothing I stole from my brother's closet. It wasn't like they would miss them, they had plenty of clothes after all. During the time I spent with Kaito, I taught him how to speak properly while also answering any questions he had. Kaito was very good, smart too. He says strange things though. He told me he was a snake before, I wonder if he was like me and that's why he's...like this. I was fortunately human before this, but this boy was...a snake? Kaito's eyes are very snake like, plus he has some very snake like habits too.

"Satsuki, for you." Kaito said holding a dead rabbit in his hand.

"I'm...okay, I don't need it." I said moving away from it.

"For you." Kaito said again.

"Humu...Okay, let's make a fire to cook it properly."

"Cook?"

"Wait, how have you been eating your food?"

"Bite." Kaito's canines seem to elongate and he bit into the neck of the rabbit. "Hfm."

"Kaito! No, bad!" I took the rabbit out of his mouth. "You can't eat it raw."

"No good?"

"Really...Actually, is it okay for you to eat it raw?" Since he used to be a snake, maybe some traits transferred over. "Kaito, have you always eaten these raw?"

"Un. Always eat whole." Kaito was staring at the rabbit, blood dripping from his lips. "If too big, tear into smaller pieces then swallow."

"That's just disgusting!"

"Bad?"

"Of course it is! Really...Here, I have lunch so eat that instead."

"Lunch!"

I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face as Kaito sat on the steps to eat. I stared at the rabbit in my hands before shaking my head. I'm not eating this, besides...this thing's face is frozen in fear. It's just a bit scary realizing that he probably caught it with his bare hands before biting it...probably with poisoned too. I looked at the sky, realizing the time.

"Sorry, Kaito, I have to go home now! I'll be back tomorrow!" I said before running off.

"Ah, Satsuki!" Kaito shouted standing up.

"Just stay here, okay, I'll be back as usual!" I shouted waving at him.

I ran all the way home, stopping at the porch before taking my sandals off. I quickly ran to my room to change before heading to the dojo. Once I got there, I was breathing heavily while stuttering out an apology. Ah, I can't believe I forgot I had today's lesson! Father didn't seem too upset with me, which I was grateful for.

"Satsuki, your clothes aren't even properly done." Father said kneeling down in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry, I lost track of time..." I said holding my arms out so he could fix it for me.

"Well, it's no matter. You're still young and you never purposefully skip your lessons." I felt he was making a jab at the twins and Minato. "Now then, shall we begin?" Father asked smiling at me.

"Yes!" I said grinning at him.

Today was my first lesson with father and the others. While I had tons of free time before, I'm going to lose a lot of it because I'm taking up kendo now. I really hope Kaito doesn't do something stupid like try to come here. I was worried about him, while there weren't many people as old as Obaa-san...those scales of his...I'm afraid of how the people here would react to him. I was concerned about him, very concerned.

"Satsuki, what's wrong? You're distracted." Akihiko said looking down at me.

"Ah, it's just...Aki...I..." I shut my mouth, staring at the shinai in my hands. "I...I'm just worried about my training..." I lied giving him a small smile.

"You don't have to worry about such a thing, Satsuki. You only began training, you shouldn't compare yourself to the rest of us." Akihiko said ruffling my hair.

"Yes, Aki." I muttered looking at the ground.

"Also, if anything, I bet you'll surpass a certain trio in no time." Akihiko and I glanced at the Baka Trio who were fooling around. Tatsuo seemed to have enough of their nonsense and he smacked all three of them upside the head with his shinai. "They fool around too much during this time. You would think they would behave when Otou-san is watching."

"Humu, Aki, are you really good at kendo?"

"I suppose so, but I'm nowhere near Otou-san's level." Akihiko smiled down at me before adjusting my stance. "You have potential, in many things."

"Aki..." His birds, they were glowing an even beautiful white color. "I love you!"

"Woah!" Akihiko was surprised by my sudden hug and shout. "What's all this about?"

"I decided! I want to marry someone like Aki when I'm older!"

"Eh?"

"Haahhh!"

"No way! Aki-nii, I had no idea you were like that!"

"Aki-nii...with your own brother..."

"I see, so that's how you are, Akihiko..."

"Wait, what in the world are you four thinking about?! Also, Satsuki, what in the world are you saying?!"

"Aki, I love you!"

"See! You traitor!"

"He corrupted our cute little brother, Hiroyuki."

"Aki-nii-san...How could you?"

"Yes, Akihiko, how could you?"

"You idiots, don't go making conclusions on your own! And Satsuki, you can't go marrying another man!"

"Eeehhh?" I made a fake sad face. "I'm just a cute little 'girl', Aki. So I have to marry another 'girl'?"

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"Tee-hee!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Father took me from Akihiko and he gave me a smile. "No teasing your brothers."

"It's true! I want to marry someone as cool as Aki!"

"Hah! Then that means I'm the best candidate!"

"More like the least likely."

"I must agree with Minato on this one. You're too much of a goof."

"Hey! You're my twin, don't go saying stuff like that!"

"No more arguments, unless you want to run laps."

"Tsk."

"Let's continue today's lesson."

"Tou-san..."

"Yes, Satsuki?"

"I...I made a friend..."

"I see, so that's why you've been disappearing so often?"

"I...This person is different, very different from us."

"Satsuki, everyone is born different and unique. There is no one in this world like you and there is no one in this world like me."

"I know..." I was more than unique. "I...I like him, so...I won't abandon him."

"I see, he's must be a very special friend then. Okay, when you're ready, introduce me to him. Also...stop stealing clothing from your brothers."

"Ah."

"While they might not have realized it, I did see you sneaking out of the house carrying some of Tatsuo's clothing the other day. Just be glad your brothers won't hold it against you if you do stuff like that. Apologize to them when they meet this mystery friend of yours."

"Yes, okay. Tou-san, you'll keep this a secret?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise!"

"Yes, yes, pinky promise."

Father and I linked pinkies, making the promise official. I'm glad I have such a reliable person in my life. If it was my mother...well, let's just say she might tell me to avoid Kaito or make sure I won't leave the house. I finished today's lesson and I went to my room, thinking about Kaito. Yes, he's my precious friend...The more time I spent with him, the less black birds he had. It made me happy...knowing I was making him happier and getting rid of whatever darkness he had. The black bird was back, it rested itself on my shoulder. I smiled at it, silently touching its wings.

"While his turns white, you remain with me. You, who is as dark as the night."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Kaito and Satsuki finally meet again! It'll probably be slow for another...two or three chapters, but there will be plenty of funny moments with Satsuki. Satsuki is just so cute though~! Kaito and Satsuki's relationship will be the main point of this story for quite a long time until...well, let's just say until the real fun begins. Satsuki's whole world will change sooner or later. A story's no fun if it's predictable so...mine are always unpredictable in some shape or form! Well, I think that's it for now! Until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"Kaito, stop moving!" I hissed clutching some of his hair in my hand.

"Feels weird, Satsuki." Kaito said trying to look at me.

"Keep facing forward!"

Kaito was pouting as I continued to cut his hair. I tried brushing it a few days ago, but gave up seeing just how many knots there was. I was finally getting around to cutting it because the knife I'm using is from Tatsuo. Tatsuo...I love him, I really do, but don't go giving kids knives! Well, actually, he seemed to realize I play in the forest and gave it to me for my own protection...but I was told to keep it a secret from everyone else. Still, you don't go giving kids knives! That idiot, if I didn't need it, I would have told father or Akihiko!

"Almost...done..." I muttered biting my bottom lip.

"Satsuki..." Kaito whined trying to turn his head.

"Keep this up and you will get cut." I said pulling away for a second.

"Done yet?" Kaito asked looking at me.

"Hm..."

Kaito's hair used to be super long, like dragging along the ground long and it was a horrible tangled mess, but now...it was so much prettier and it looked just as soft as it feels! Although...My cutting skills were horrible so it was a bit asymmetrical...I don't know how, but it actually looked good on him! Kaito is a natural handsome young man! He'd look good with any haircut...joking, okay, well, anyways, yeah...he looks a lot better now.

"Humu..." I tugged on Kaito's bangs, they hung into his face too much. "I think I'm done. You look very good, Kaito." I said sheathing my knife.

"I look...good...I see, thank you, Satsuki!" Kaito said giving me an innocent smile.

"S-So cute...!" I said admiring that adorable innocence.

"Satsuki." I was surprised when Kaito kissed me on the lips before pulling away with a wide smile. "Thank you!"

"W-wha-I didn't teach you that!"

"I saw a man do that to a woman and he said thank you. Was I wrong?"

"T-That's something only lovers do, okay?! W-We're just friends, not lovers!"

"What's 'lovers'?"

"Er-It's...ah...how do I explain it...?" I sat down beside Kaito, tugging at my hair while thinking. "Hm...I guess...You say, they're two people who...er...well...they...They love each other and...er...they want to be together forever no matter what hardships they must endure..."

"So, Satsuki and I are lovers?"

"N-No! We're just friends!"

"I love Satsuki. I want to be with Satsuki forever!"

"E-Eh?" My hands were on my face, trying to hide as much red as possible. "K-Kaito, you dummy!"

"What's wrong, Satsuki? Did I do something bad?"

"Humu!" I calmed my racing heart down, my birds that were pink began to return to their normal white color. "Really, ask if we're lovers again in ten years."

"Ten...years?"

"Ten winters."

"Oh!"

"Kissing is also forbidden from now on!"

"Okay."

"Really, this type of simulation is not good for my heart...Ah, it's time for me to go. Okay, I'm heading off, Kaito."

"When are you coming by tomorrow?"

"Un, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, take care."

I left, thinking about what Kaito did and said. He kissed me because he saw someone else do it...so that begs the question...how long has he been able to get around without anyone noticing him? I know there is a secret tunnel underneath the shrine, but Kaito won't tell me how to access it or where it was. Kaito...I wonder how he managed to survive this long...without someone to take care of him.

X-X-X-X

"Satsuki, where is it you always go off to?" Minato asked during dinner.

"I explore." I stated before putting some rice into my mouth.

"Well, you explore, but where exactly do you go?" Minato asked again.

"..." I finished chewing and swallowed. "Here and there." I answered before eating again.

"That's not an answer, Satsuki..." Minato said looking exasperated.

"Satsuki, give us a clear location of where you've been exploring." Akihiko said looking at me.

"...Tou-san?" I asked looking at him.

"Satsuki's a mature child for his age. It's fine to give him the freedom to go where he wishes without your worries." Father said giving me a smile.

"Satsuki-chan is a very smart child. He wouldn't purposefully put himself in any danger." Mother said happily.

If only you knew, if only you knew. I glanced at the twins, they were oddly silent today which spelled trouble for me. Tatsuo seemed to have the same thoughts as me and he was giving the two an unamused look. Tatsuo may like to do things for his own amusement, but he doesn't like invading the privacy of others without good reason. I really hope the twins won't try to follow me tomorrow. I placed my bowl and chopsticks down, already done eating.

"Can I be excused?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"Alright, go ahead." Father said giving me a small smile.

I nodded my head before standing up. I headed for my room, wondering if I've actually been worrying my family all this time. I spent most of my time outside, I'm only ever home to eat, sleep, and for my lessons. I sat in the center of my room, thinking about it. The birds flew around me a few times, brushing against my face and hair. I glanced at them as they did their best to cheer me up.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." I let one rest on my fingers and I smiled at them. "I'm fine now, don't worry."

That's right, I'm fine. I, who have died and have been reborn, shouldn't allow such things get to me. I'm not a child in a normal sense anyways, my soul is old while this body is young. I'm not sad, but...I was...ashamed for causing worry to this family. This family who accepted me for all my quirks, who accepted I was smarter and more mature than any child my age, and that...I didn't act like a child. Yes, I'm quite thankful to this family for accepting me, as their son or brother.

X-X-X-X

I headed out at my usual time when I noticed the Baka Trio was following me. I released an annoyed strangle sound before continuing on my way. I purposefully walked slowly when I noticed a cat nearby. I walked towards it, kneeling down. I scratched it under the chin, watching as it purred under my touch. It ran off and I quickly chased after it. I followed it into the forest, ignoring the fact my brothers were still chasing me. I quickly ducked under a bush when I was sure they couldn't see me.

"I'm sure Satsuki went this way!" Minato said stopping near my hiding spot.

"Man, so Satsuki chases after cats when he wanders around. That's boring." Hiroyuki said standing beside Minato.

"I don't think so. Satsuki noticed we were following him." Hiroki stated as they walked back onto the path.

"Still, don't you think it's dangerous for him to be going into the forest again?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Satsuki's not like us you know."

"Hiroyuki's right, Satsuki won't do things to purposefully worry us. I'm sure he'll leave the forest once he gets bored."

"Still, that creepy shrine..."

"It's fine! Geez, let's go already! The guys are waiting for us!"

"Yeah, you're right."

I waited until I was absolutely sure they were gone before slowly crawling out from under the bush. I made my way to the shrine, plucking leaves out of my hair. Kaito was waiting for me as usual, his eyes instantly on my figure. He quickly got up and ran towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. I let him nuzzle the top of my head. Kaito pulled away a bit, his eyes focusing on something on my face.

"Satsuki, does it hurt?" Kaito asked looking concerned.

"Huh?" I touched my face, feeling something wet on my cheek. I pulled my hand away to see a bit of blood. "Oh, I guess I got scratched." I said not even noticing it happened.

"Satsuki..." Kaito leaned down, licking the cut on my face. "Feel better?" Kaito asked still licking my face.

"K-Kaito, s-stop! I-It tickles...!" I said giggling.

I pushed his face away from mine, my hands covering his mouth. Really, I don't understand where he gets the idea to do this kind of stuff. I rubbed at the saliva on my cheek using my sleeve. Kaito was hovering over me, still concerned about the cut on my face. I released a nervous laugh, patting the top of his head. He's like a puppy instead of a snake.

"I'm okay, I promise. There's no need to lick me." I said moving my hands away.

"Satsuki's blood...tastes really good." Kaito said licking his lips.

"Eh?" I froze, wondering if I heard him wrong. "Eto...Kaito, you just said..."

"Satsuki's blood is really good. It's just as good as the food you give me."

"Ah...I see...Kaito, you won't...try to bite me, right?"

"Bite...Satsuki?" Kaito thought about it before his face turned to one of horror. "I-I won't bite Satsuki! I-If I bite Satsuki the-then...Satsuki won't move like the rabbits or boars I bite...!"

"It's okay." I held his face in my hands, a smile on my face. "I know you won't bite me. You're too kind."

"K-Kind?"

"Kind means someone who does good things. You always behave, you give me gifts, you play with me, you're a good person."

"Then Satsuki is a very kind person! Satsuki helped me a lot, you taught me a lot of things and you did so much for me! I like Satsuki the most!"

"...!" The way Kaito said that was a bit embarrassing, but at the same time...it made me really happy. "I see, I like Kaito as well. You're my best friend."

"Satsuki is my best friend too!"

"Ehehehe, I'm glad then..."

"Satsuki, what do you want to do today?"

"Hm...Well, you can speak proper sentences now...I should hold off teaching you to read and write..." Seeing as I'm still learning myself. "...Fires and cooking is out of the question...Well, what did you want to do today, Kaito?"

"Hm..." Kaito looked upwards, obviously thinking about it. "I want...to see Satsuki's house!"

"...I'm sorry, Kaito, but...You know I can't do that..."

"You can't?"

"I'm your friend, yes, but...People may not accept you because of this." I took his hand in mine, gently running my thumb against his scales. "You're too different from others, it's only natural for humans to fear what they cannot understand."

"Satsuki." Kaito placed a hand on my cheek, causing me to look up at him. He gave me a smile. "I don't like it when Satsuki is sad, that's why...If I can't go, then it's fine. I don't want to do things that will cause Satsuki to become sad."

"I-I'm sorry..." I don't know why, but I was crying. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...!"

"I-Is it my fault that you're sad? P-Please don't cry, Satsuki...!"

Kaito was panicking as I continued to cry. I was...sad, but I don't know understand why. I don't get why now of all times these tears began to fall. Kaito pulled me into a tight hug, surprising the heck out of me. The two of us remained like that in silence for quite some time until Kaito hesitantly pulled away. I stared up at Kaito with still wet eyes, but no more falling tears.

"Do you...feel better...?" Kaito asked hesitantly.

"I...I'm okay, I promise." I rubbed at my eyes. "I'm sorry, Kaito, I...I shouldn't have put you in such a tight spot like that..." I said really ashamed of myself.

"Satsuki, it's okay to depend on me..."

"Eh?"

"I...I love Satsuki, that's why...It's okay to say what's on your mind, you don't have to lie or make excuses because...I don't understand as much as you..."

"Hehehe..." I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. Kaito wasn't happy about that. "I-I'm sorry, it's just...The way you said it was way too cool that I was reminded of something..."

"What did it remind you of?"

"Hm...Kaito, do you remember who you were before you became Kaito?"

"I don't...understand..."

"Ah, I phrased that badly...Do you remember your life before you arrived?"

"Do you mean...before I became human?"

"Yes."

"I was a snake. Didn't I tell you this before?"

"Ah, right, you did...Well, the two of us are more alike than you might think."

"Alike?"

"It means similar to one another. Do you know what the word 'reincarnation' is?"

"No, what is it?"

"Reincarnation means for a soul to be reborn into another body. You died as a snake so your soul moved from that body to the one you have now. I'm the same, I died and my soul ended up in this body."

"Satsuki and I are the same."

"That's right."

"Then, Kaito was born to protect Satsuki. That's why...That's why I want to protect you." Kaito hugged me again, a smile on his face. "I will protect Satsuki, forever."

"Kaito, you don't..." I stopped when I heard his stomach growl. I released a small sigh. "Well, for now, let's get you something to eat."

"Lunch time!"

"Yes, yes."

I sat beside Kaito as he ate lunch while I stared at his birds. They were...all pure white now, but...why in the world are some of them pink? I pushed this information to the back of my mind and I turned my gaze to the sky. Kaito and I...why were we reborn...I wonder if we were to serve some type of purpose or maybe...it was just an accident? No, no, I can't think like that. Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence...a third time is on purpose...if I meet another person...then there has to be a reason why we were given life in this mysterious world.

"Then again...there are no such thing as coincidences, only Hitsuzen..." I whispered remembering my friend's words.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

I couldn't resist that last sentence, but it's quite accurate for this story. Satsuki and Kaito are quite fun to write about since it either turns fluffy, amusing, or funny. Satsuki feels bad for Kaito because there is no way people won't be weary of Kaito due to his snake like traits and because what his predecessor did. While Kaito is a completely different person, the incident left a scar on the people that won't be forgotten that easily. There is going to be some big changes soon, I just can't wait~! Well, that's it for now, until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"Check." Akihiko said placing his piece down.

"Humu...rematch!" I said looking up at him.

"Yes, yes." Akihiko said moving the pieces off the board.

"Satsuki!" I didn't look up from the board as the door slammed open. "Hey, hey, come on, today you said you would play with us!" Hiroyuki said clinging to me.

"If I do this...no...that would be a better move..." I muttered staring at the board.

"Hiroyuki, stop it. Satsuki and I are in a middle of a match." Akihiko said looking at him.

"You guys always play shogi, today's the day Satsuki plays with us instead of exploring." Hiroyuki said resting his chin on my head.

"Your move, Aki." I said placing my piece down.

"Not bad." Akihiko said moving his bishop.

"Satsuki, come on, let's go...!" Hiroyuki whined.

"After this game."

"That's going to take forever!"

"Stop whining already. Satsuki said he would go play with you so just wait patiently."

"Ugh!"

"Hey, Hiroyuki, did you find-never mind." Minato walked in with Hiroki. "Playing shogi again?"

"If you're going to watch, stay quiet."

"Yes."

"We know that."

"I'm mostly talking to Hiroyuki...Satsuki, your move."

Akihiko and I played for quite some time until we were nearing the end. The Baka Trio lost interest after the first half hour mark and ended up wandering off until we finished playing. I was thankful they had left, it was difficult to concentrate when Hiroyuki began to complain about us taking so long. I placed my piece down, giving Akihiko a bright smile.

"Check, it's my win." I stated cheerfully.

"That was a great match." Akihiko said returning my smile.

"It was, I almost thought I was going to lose again." I said putting away the pieces.

"You managed to turn a loss in to a win, that's quite amazing. Maybe you'll be able to challenge Chichiue and win."

"Eehh...that's impossible!"

"Satsuki, there will come a time when-"

"Hey, you guys done?!"

"Hiroyuki..."

"Yuki, you're being too loud."

"Great, you're done, let's go!"

"Waaahhh!"

"Hiroyuki! Careful, you only have one little brother!"

X-X-X-X

"I almost got it...!" Hiroyuki said from a top of the tree.

"You're going to fall and it's going to hurt." I stated watching him.

"That branch is going to break." Minato pointed at watching him as well.

"Well, if he falls, at least he won't be dying." Hiroki stated seeing as there were bushes around the tree.

"Yeah, but it'll still hurt." I said seeing Hiroyuki reach for the ball.

The four of us were playing catch when Hiroyuki hit the ball too hard and it ended up in the tree. That's the main reason why Hiroyuki climbed said tree. I could have done it, but I was venomously rejected due to my height and the fact I'm the youngest. Just as we predicted, Hiroyuki fell out of the tree due to slipping and ended up hitting the blush underneath.

"Lame." Minato and Hiroki stated staring at him.

"My turn." I said heading to the tree.

"Oh no you don't." Minato said picking me up.

"I'll do it this time." Hiroki said rolling his sleeves up.

"That hurts...!" Hiroyuki grumbled climbing out of the bush.

It took a few minutes, but even Hiroki fell out of the tree and into the same bush Hiroyuki landed it. I swear, boys sometimes. Hiroyuki and Minato was arguing about who would try it again, but Hiroyuki didn't think Minato could do it since there is a spider's web up there. I rolled my eyes, heading for the tree. I rolled my sleeves up and I began to climb up the tree with Hiroki watching silently.

"You two realize that Satsuki climbed the tree, right?" Hiroki asked still staring at me.

"What?!" Hiroyuki and Minato asked practically shouting.

"Satsuki, careful! That branch might end up breaking!" Hiroki called out.

"I noticed!"

"Satsuki, come down! Forget the ball!"

"Yeah, get down before you get hurt!"

"I'm fine, geez!"

I slowly crawled towards the ball and I knocked it down into Hiroki's waiting hands. Really, it would have been easier if they just let me go up and get it. I froze, hearing something slowly crack. My brothers obviously heard the sound as well and they began shouting at me to quickly get off that branch. Before I could attempt to move back, the tree branch broke.

"Kyaaahhh!"

"Satsuki!"

I was about to hit the ground when someone grabbed me. I was pressed against someone's chest, a hand protecting my head as the two of us rolled around on the ground. When we finally stopped, I slowly looked up to see Tatsuo. When did he...get here? Tatsuo sat up, still holding onto me. He released a relieved sigh, probably because he made it in time. If I had fallen, I wouldn't have landed in a bush.

"You should have been more careful, Satsuki!" Tatsuo said giving me a frown.

"I'm sorry..." I said looking at the ground.

"Satsuki!" Hiroyuki cried attacking me.

"Gyaah!" I was squished against Tatsuo and Hiroyuki. "Get off!" I shouted unable to move.

"Are you okay, Satsuki?!" Minato asked staring at me with a frown.

"I'm...okay...get him off!" I said attempting to get free.

"Really...Anyways, we need to return home. Now." Tatsuo said pushing Hiroyuki away.

"Why?" Hiroki asked raising a brow.

"Chichiue will explain. Come on, it's dangerous to stay out right now." Tatsuo said standing up with me still in his arms.

I have never seen Tatsuo look so serious before, it must be really serious then. I looked at the sky, seeing a spot of blackened birds. It wasn't Kaito, I know it wasn't...so...what was causing those blackened birds? I had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. I tightened my grip on Tatsuo's clothes, wondering what could be causing me to feel like this.

"What's wrong, Satsuki?" Hiroki asked noticing my frown.

"...Ki...something bad occurred..." I continued to stare at the birds. "...something incredibly bad..." I said concerned.

"Satsuki, calm down." Tatsuo pressed my face into his chest. "I don't know what you are seeing, but don't go giving the twins ideas."

"...Ta...what could have caused it...?"

"...Chichiue will tell you, don't worry."

X-X-X-X

"For the next few days, no one is to leave alone without myself, Akihiko, or Tatsuo with them." Father said staring at each of us.

"So we're not allowed to leave?" Minato asked glancing at the twins.

"No matter the reason, Minato." Father said giving him and the twins a sharp look.

"Tou-san...what's going on?" I asked remembering the black birds.

"...There have been rumors of slavers, in the next village over two children and one teen have already been reported missing." Father answered with a small frown.

"..." Father was frowning, he...looked a bit strange since he looked like this. "You'll be carrying weapons, won't you?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"We will. I'm not taking the risk. Satsuki, I'm sorry, but you cannot go off alone tomorrow."

"Tou-san..."

"...I'll go with you tomorrow, okay?"

"..."

"Alright, continue on as usual. Also, I'm very serious about this, Minato, Hiroyuki, Hiroki. No one leaves without someone who is armed."

"We're not stupid."

"Oh really?" Akihiko placed a hand on Hiroki and Hiroyuki's head. He looked quite scary right now. "You three always cause trouble and sneak out. This is serious, incredibly so."

"It's also dangerous for Satsuki." Tatsuo was patting my head as he looked down at me. "Your eyes are different colors and you're also very cute. I'm sure you'd be worth a lot."

"I'd be targeted...because of my rare coloring..." I thought of Kaito and I quickly stood up, grabbing Father's arm. "We have to go now then! Let's go!"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

I dragged father out of the house while Tatsuo and Akihiko made sure the Baka Trio remained home. Father remained silent as I dragged him in the direction of the shrine. I released father's hand when I spotted a familiar figure sitting on the steps. Kaito was surprised to see me, but was actually very happy to see me...until he noticed the look on my face.

"Satsuki, what's wrong?" Kaito asked standing up.

"Kaito, I..." I ran towards him, grabbing his sleeve. I looked at father who looked surprised to see Kaito or rather...how he looked. "Tou-san...this is...His name is Kaito. I met him that day and...I became his friend." I said as Kaito began hugging me.

"Satsuki, is this person..." Kaito said looking down at me.

"Kaito, this person is my Tou-san." I said as ne nuzzled the top of my head.

"I see, so that's why you were so concerned for your friend." Father walked towards us and he placed a hand on Kaito's head. Kaito turned his gaze up to my father. "It's nice to meet you, Kaito-kun."

"Satsuki...is it okay?"

"It's okay."

"...Nice to meet you."

"Kaito-kun, would you like to stay with us for a few days?"

"No." Kaito tightened his grip on me, knocking father's hand off his head. "This is my home."

"Kaito, you have to hide for a while. Bad people are in the area."

"I can take care of myself."

"Satsuki, it'd be better if he stayed with us for a few days."

"Kaito survived all this time on his own."

"Satsuki."

"I can survive without anyone's help. Satsuki is my friend, but I can remain hidden no matter the situation. Satsuki, how long do I have to hide?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, I'll stay hidden until you come by again."

"I'll come with you every few days to check on him, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes, he's your friend so I'm sure you'd be very worry about him."

"Thank you, Tou-san!" Kaito wasn't too pleased with being ignored and tightened his grip on me, giving my father a dangerous stare. "Kaito, there's no need for you to be hostile!"

"Satsuki is mine!"

"Hoh?" Father was too amused, now I know where Tatsuo got his sadistic streak. "Satsuki, he does know your real gender, right?"

"Ye...Ah." Now that I think about it, does Kaito know I'm male? He has never used gender pronouns when referring to me or talking about me so...does he know? "Kaito?"

"Satsuki is Satsuki."

"Kaito, am I male or female?"

"?"

"Ara..."

"Hoh..."

"What's wrong, why are you two giving me strange looks?"

"Kaito-kun, is Satsuki the same gender as you?"

"Gender?"

"Do you know the difference between a boy and a girl?"

"Yes."

"Is Satsuki a girl or a boy?"

"Satsuki is a boy, right?"

"...Kaito! If you knew that, then why were you so confused?!"

"You never mentioned the word male or female before. I don't know what gender is either."

"Eh?"

"I don't know what they mean."

"Hoh, so he does know you're also male. Still, why are you so clingy with my son?"

"I love Satsuki."

"S-Seriously, Kaito!" My face turned bright red while father was growing more amused. "T-Tou-san, Ka-"

"If you wish to marry my son, you better be prepared to fight his brothers."

"Marry?"

"Well, you want Satsuki, right?"

"I don't understand."

"Tou-san!"

"You wish to remain with Satsuki for as long as possible, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you marry Satsuki then you would have him for all eternity."

"Then I want to marry Satsuki!"

"Kaito! Tou-san, stop giving Kaito weird ideas!" Kaito began nuzzling me again and I could see his birds become pink. "Really!"

"Hoh, you don't approve?"

"I'm a kid! Stop messing with my friends!"

"Okay, okay, we need to go home now. It was nice meeting you, Kaito-kun."

"It was nice meeting you too. Satsuki, come back soon."

"I will."

Kaito released me before father and I had left. I was concerned about Kaito, but as long as I focus on the birds in the sky...I should know if anything bad happens to him. I glanced up at the sky again, a small frown on my face. Whoever owns those birds...their heart must be quite black. Just looking at them...I was afraid. I was afraid of the owner of those birds without even meeting them. Normally, I wouldn't have such a bad feeling, but...it was always best for me to trust my gut.

"Is something wrong, Satsuki?" Father asked patting my head.

"I..." I can't explain the situation concerning my being able to see invisible birds. "...Tou-san, I have a bad feeling, that's all." I said still staring at the sky.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

I hope so...I truly hope so. Whoever was the owner of those black birds...I don't want to meet them. I don't want that person near me or my precious people. If he was anywhere near us...we might just end up dead...or something worse than death. I'm just glad...that the person of those black birds was still very far away.

"It'll be okay...It'll be okay..." I whispered more for myself than anyone else.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

Satsuki finally introduces Kaito to someone in his family! I would have gone with Akihiko, but Kazuki was a much better choice as he would be more reasonable and wouldn't get angry at Kaito for clinging to Satsuki. I've already posted two pictures of the twins and Tatsuo on my deviant art account. My user name is LoveXWar on there so check it out! Not much else to mention at this point so that's it for today! Well until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

"...That person is already here..." I said staring at the sky filled with blackened birds.

"What's the matter, Satsuki?" Tatsuo asked glancing at me.

"It's nothing, Ta." I answered shaking my head.

"Oh, really?" Tatsuo asked clearly not believing me.

"I'm...going to go get something sweet to eat..." I said running off.

I didn't turn back with Tatsuo shouted my name, clearly concerned about me. I don't like it, I don't like it, I really don't like it! I just wish the person who owns those black birds would disappear already! I went into the kitchen, wanting to talk to someone who might know a bit about my odd ability. Obaa-san might, she's old and she knew about Kaito's grandfather who was the god of this village.

"Obaa-san...?" I asked standing at the doorway.

"Oh, Satsuki-chan, what is it? Do you feel sick, perhaps? Come in, come in, take a seat right over here while Obaa-san finishes cooking." Obaa-san said motioning to the small stool in the corner of the room.

"I'm not sick." I walked into the kitchen, sitting down. "Ano, Obaa-san, can I please ask you something?" I questioned nervously tugging at my sleeves.

"What is it, Satsuki-chan? You're rarely ever this nervous, perhaps you did something you weren't supposed to?" Obaa-san asked with a light laugh.

"No, nothing like that. Obaa-san...I...I wonder if you ever heard of someone seeing invisible birds..."

"Invisible birds?"

"U-Un...Invisible birds..."

"Let me think...Ah, yes, I do recall a traveler arriving in the village when your mother recently found out she was pregnant with you. He approached your mother, informing her that her child would be quite blessed as he or she grew older. He also mentioned another young child in this village being blessed. He said that the 'Rukh' were quite abundant here."

"A traveler...Rukh..." Was that person like Kaito and I? If so...just how many other people are like us?! Also, this Rukh, are those what the birds are called? "This traveler...what did he look like?"

"I'm unsure. He always wore a mask on his face, which was quite strange. However, he remained in this village until you were born. That was almost two months..."

"Obaa-san, did this traveler...do something to me?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort. He just took one look at you and smiled. I can still his words clearly, 'This child will definably become someone great in the future. Do well to raise him right.' It has become quite true, do you not believe, Satsuki-chan? You're an amazing child, so intelligent and kind."

"Obaa-san, I'm just a normal kid."

"Hohoho, a normal child you say? Can a normal child write so beautifully like you?"

"I'm still learning, Obaa-san. My calligraphy isn't as beautiful as father's."

"Can a normal child defeat his elder brother in shogi?"

"Aki goes easy on me all the time."

"Can a normal child speak so fluently and politely like you?"

"If I became like the Baka Trio it would only cause more trouble for Aki, Ta, Tou-san, and Kaa-chan."

"You're always considerate of those around you."

"I don't wish to be a burden to the others. I'm the youngest, but that does not mean I should act spoiled." Mentally, I'm older than them all. "They already have to deal with the Baka Trio's idiocy so I have to be responsible as to not worry them."

"Hohoho, you're such a good child, Satsuki-chan. When you grow up, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful bride."

"Ah..." I'm physically male though. "...Yeah..."

"Satsuki-chan is indeed a special child, but you don't let it go to your head." Obaa-san patted the top of my head and I shut my eyes, enjoying the praise. "Obaa-san is happy that you always come to me with such problems."

"Obaa-san is dependable and very knowledgeable! I like Obaa-san more than Aki!"

"Hohoho, that makes me quite happy. You're such a good child, Satsuki-chan. It's like I have an adorable granddaughter." Granddaughter...She remembers I'm male, right, right?! "Just come to Obaa-san whenever you need something."

"Un! I'm going to go now, thanks for answering my question."

"Of course, Satsuki-chan. Lunch will be ready soon so please inform the others."

"Okay!"

I left, my head now filled with questions concerning this strange traveler with a mask and the Rukh. Rukh, how strange...it almost as if I had heard that word before, but I do not recall where I have heard it. I tilted my head side to side wondering why the word sounds so familiar. _Ah, now that I think about it...that person mentioned Rukh to me once before._ I thought recalling an old friend of mine. That person and I were good friends in my last life, she often talked about anime and games she likes. While I don't always listen to her, she always had interesting stories to tell.

"If only I asked her more about it..." I muttered a bit annoyed with myself.

X-X-X-X

"Kaito, if you don't slow down then you'll choke." I stated watching him eat.

"As I thought, this one is quite interesting." Father said also watching Kaito.

"Tou-san, has anyone...been kidnapped yet?" I asked glancing at him.

"No, The men and I have set up a patrol at night so there hasn't been any incidents. The children are also remaining within the village where adults can see them." Father answered patting my head.

"Late at night, men sometimes pass by. They observe the village." Kaito said causing us to look at him.

"Kaito, you...have been staying hidden, right?" I asked looking around nervously.

"Yes, I said I would stay hidden so I have been. If anyone attempts to harm Satsuki, then I'll attack. I refuse to allow anyone to harm Satsuki." Kaito said his eyes gaining a dangerous glow to them.

"Kaito, please don't say that. I'll be worried you know. You could get hurt."

"Satsuki is right, don't rush headfirst into danger."

"I'll protect Satsuki, no matter what."

"Ara..." Father and Kaito were staring at one another. For some reason, I can see them shooting lightning at each other. "Tou-san, I've been meaning to say this, but...whoever is behind this...is incredibly dangerous."

"Hoh? How do you know this, Satsuki?"

"...I can...see these birds...The sky...it's filled with black birds that no one can see...they give me an incredibly bad feeling..."

"Satsuki can see the birds too?"

"Ah, you can see them, Kaito?"

"Un. That's how I know where to hide and if someone is nearby."

"So you two have the same power to see these invisible birds...could it be...?" Father had this thoughtful look on his face. "...Satsuki, when you are older...I'll take you to the capital, both you and Kaito."

"Tou-san?"

"It'd be best if we hurry home now. Rina worries when I take you out during such a dangerous time."

"Yes, Tou-san. Kaito, I'm going now."

"Hm..." Kaito looked frustrated. He hugged me around the waist, nuzzling my neck. "Stay the night here. I don't see you enough, Satsuki!"

"Kaito, I have to go home."

"You could just stay with us."

"I know you have to go home and I refuse to leave my home! Satsuki, scent...I miss it so much!"

"Really..." It feels as if I'm a boy with a clingy girlfriend...that's a horrible comparison. I'm a horrible person...a horrible, horrible person. "I miss you as well, Kaito, but I have to go now."

"Come back soon?"

"Yes, yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay!" Kaito released me, but he kissed my cheek. He began grinning so I reached up and started to pull on his cheek. "Waahh! Saasssuuukkkiii!"

"Don't give me that cheeky grin. I told you to stop kissing me, didn't I?"

"Soowwwwwyyy!"

"Hoh? So he has kissed you before?" For some reason, I don't like that smile on my father's face. "So, what kind of kiss was it, Satsuki?"

"Saa..." I released Kaito's cheek. I stood up, dusting off my kimono. "Let's return home then, Tou-san. Kaito, I'll see you soon."

"Yes..." Kaito was rubbing at his cheek, looking so sad. I released a small sigh before tugging my ribbon out of my hair. I moved to stand behind Kaito and I pulled his hair into a high ponytail. "Satsuki?"

"There, now you have something that belongs to me with you. Keep it on you because it shows that I promise to come by as soon as possible. Kaito is my only friend outside of my family so I won't abandon you so easily, baka." I lightly gave him a karate chop to the top of the head. "So remember that, got it?"

"Yes! Satsuki is my only friend as well! I'll behave until you come by next time!"

"Good boy."

"Hoh, I wonder if I should intervene after all..."

"Tou-san, your face looks scary right now. Please stop and cease any thoughts of harming Kaito. You harm him, I will forever hate you."

"Who said I would harm him?"

"Tou-san..."

Father was smiling too cheerfully. Father was the right choice when it comes to telling someone about Kaito, but...well, I just hope Kaito doesn't do something to incur his wrath. While father didn't mind the fact Kaito chased after me in a clueless puppy like way, I know that will change when we're both adults. I also know that by then, my cute innocent Kaito will probably grow to be a playboy or something worse since his understanding of the world will also grow. How I will grow to dislike the day that occurs, please, whatever god up there...don't let my cute Kaito become a playboy!

X-X-X-X

"How much longer is that person going to stay in this village?!" I questioned hissing.

"What's the matter, Satsuki?" Minato asked glancing at me.

"Whoever is behind the kidnappings, I hate them! I can't calm down at all!" I cried falling onto my back.

"Satsuki is the first among us to snap...it's only been ten days too. Man, I thought I was going to be the first to snap!" Hiroyuki said very amused.

"Satsuki, who are you going to sleep with tonight?" Hiroki asked glancing at me.

"I'll sleep with Ta tonight...I can't sleep on my own right now..." Because of the owner of these black birds had gone unsaid. "Really...I wish that person would just disappear..."

"Sleep with us tonight!" Hiroyuki said hugging me all of a sudden.

"I refuse." I pushed his face away from mine, my face completely blank. "If I did that then you would just cling to me in my sleep making it difficult to breathe."

"You can sleep with me tonight."

"Refused."

"Why?!"

"The same reason I refused Yu's offer. Yu and Mi are so clingy when they sleep! Ki, how do you deal with Yu's clinginess?"

"I'm used to it."

"It's something I don't want to get used to! It hurts!"

"Yes, but if it hurts too much you have a reasonable excuse to punch him."

"Ah, you're right!"

"These two...Tatsu-nii's sadism is rubbing off on them..."

"Tatsuo-nii doesn't have anything to do with their sadism...they've always been like this...also, you're a sadist too, Hiroyuki..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Satsuki! Hey, Satsuki, oh, there you are."

"Aki."

"Did you want to play a game?"

"Humu!" I quickly stood up and ran to Aki. I hugged him around the waist with a wide smile on my face. "Let's go!"

"You're too excited, Satsuki."

"I like playing against Aki. It's fun!"

"I see, then I'm happy."

"Aki-nii, you're the only one who thinks it's fun to play shogi like an old man!"

"Yeah!"

"You three just can't appreciate the art of shogi. Besides, you three suck at strategy games."

"So what?!"

"That's unfair, Aki-nii..."

"Yeah, we'll beat you one day!"

"You say that, but Satsuki already beaten me. You're way behind compared to him. Let's go, Satsuki."

"Wait a minute! Aki-nii! You jerk!"

"Heartless!"

"Cruel."

Akihiko was laughing as he carried me away. I have to admit, Akihiko was right about those three...they really suck at strategy games. Even someone like me, who was slow at learning such games, could beat them without any problems. I wonder if it is really okay...to leave them like that. Well...I'm sure Hiroki will be fine. Despite how he acts sometimes, he's actually smart...but prefers to hide this fact. I wonder...why is it he always holds back when it comes to showing his intelligence. Maybe it has something to do with Hiroyuki...ah, I'll never understand the logic of twins.

"What's wrong, Satsuki?" Akihiko asked looking down at me.

"It's nothing, Aki. Ah, Aki, I have a question. Have you ever seen something invisible to others?" I asked holding his hand.

"Seen something invisible to others huh...Hm...I don't think so." Akihiko answered scratching the back of his head.

"I see..." So I'm the only one in my family who can see the birds? Kaito is the only other person I know who can see them...Ah, this world is so strange. "I wonder...just how strange this world is..." I whispered glancing at the ground.

"Satsuki?"

"It's nothing, Aki! Come on, let's play already!"

"Sure thing..."

Akihiko looked as if he wanted to say something, but stopped himself before he could ask. I think I'm starting to worry my family with my strange behavior. Normally I'm very good at hiding it, but...I'm just so worried that I don't have time to mask my concern or fear. As the days go on...I slowly grow afraid of what is to come. I don't understand why, but...deep within me...I feel as if something very horrible shall occur. That's why...That's why, I have to act strong...and do what I can to prevent it from happening...if I can.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

Satsuki might be able to handle the black Rukh, but has the ability to feel what type of person the owner of the Rukh are. While she wasn't afraid of Kaito who had black Rukh before, he is fearful of the mysterious person who is creating the black Rukh in his village. Satsuki's fear prevents him from resting peacefully and often causes him to look up at the sky to see where that person is located. Also, while Satsuki's father doesn't seem to mind Kaito...Satsuki is still his precious child and the only 'daughter' he has so he won't be handing his child over to anyone anytime soon. Well, that's it for today! Until next time, dearies! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

I stared into the distance, a blank look on my face. The black birds were increasing by the day...it was too worrying. What's even more worrying was the fact Kaito was out there without anyone to make sure he was alright. I go out with father on occasion, but...well, we haven't been able to because he's been busy due to the disappearance of a few young children. This...scared me quite a bit so I kept close to one of my brothers if they were here, if not then I stay where mother is. This situation even caused the Baka Trio to remain home no matter how bored they get.

"Sa...ki...Satsu...Satsuki!" I jumped, turning my gaze towards Minato who looked quite concerned about me. "What's wrong, you're acting oddly." Minato said taking a seat beside me.

"...Normally unseen...The sky is filled with black birds...It fills me with dread..." I stated turning my gaze back to the sky.

"A haiku? That's a strange one." Minato said patting the top of my head.

"...Darkness approaches...The man who has a black heart...he is to be feared..."

"Satsuki, please stop it...you're starting to scare me."

"..."

"Hey, Minato, Satsuki, what are you two up to?"

"Ah, Akihiko-nii, Satsuki is acting weird."

"Weird how?" Akihiko's brows were furrowed. He was concerned, quite so. "Satsuki, what's wrong?"

"...One with a black heart...He shall take hold of everything...You must be cautious."

"Satsuki has been talking like that since I found him..."

"Satsuki, what are you talking about?" Akihiko knelt down in front of me, taking my hands in his. "Who is the one with a black heart?"

"..." I turned my gaze to him and I bit my bottom lip. No one will listen to a kid...unless they were acting very strangely. "He who is not known...He is the evil that's here...I am quite afraid..."

"Satsuki, what is it you're seeing?"

"...One with eyes that see...To see birds which are unseen...to see, but not speak..."

"Birds that cannot be seen..."

"What's wrong, Akihiko-nii?"

"...Satsuki, stop speaking in riddles already. Come straight out about what is wrong."

"...Would you even believe me? For days, you, Ta, and Chichiue have been out of the house patrolling the village day after day. You guys were barely home...how else could I get your guys attention?"

"Satsuki, do you know something about the kidnappings?"

"I...along with a friend of mine can see...these birds...you can't see them, but they're there."

"Birds? Is that what you meant when you asked about something invisible before?"

"..."

"Satsuki..."

"Akihiko-nii, what does Satsuki mean by birds that we can't see?"

"...Why do you think I always know where you guys are, what you are feeling, when good or bad things will occur, or when the weather will change?"

"Satsuki, does Chichiue know about this?"

"...I think so...He was surprised when he found out and he said something about taking my friend and I to the capital..."

"The capital? Satsuki, are you sure that is what he said?"

"Y-Yes..."

"...So that's it...Satsuki, can you...can you track the person behind this? The one with a black heart, you think he's behind it, right?"

"..." I bit my bottom lip, unsure of what to say or do. "I-"

"Akihiko, enough."

"Tou-san..."

"Chichiue."

"Chichiue!"

"Satsuki will not leave these grounds."

"Chichiue, Satsuki wants to-"

"Did he say that or are you just pushing your decisions onto your baby brother?"

"I..."

"Akihiko, understand...Though your brother may act like an adult, he is not an adult. He is a child, not even six years old. Are you really willing to put him into that position?"

"...I..."

"Tou-san, stop bullying Aki!" I stood up, running to our father. "Aki just wants to help! I...I want to help, but...but no one will let me..."

"I don't want to put you in danger, Satsuki."

"I'm smart and I'm mature...I'm not a child, Tou-san."

"You are a child, Satsuki."

"I..." I bit my lip, I can't just tell him about my situation. "...I still want to help, please?"

"...That friend of yours..."

"What about him?"

"...If he comes along, then I can agree to it."

"...Only if he agrees..."

"Alright, let's go see him then."

"Fine..."

"Wait, where are you two going?"

"I'm going too!"

"Akihiko, you can come with us if Satsuki agrees. Minato, you need to remain here to watch over your mother and Mana-san."

"Ho-"

"Minato between you and the twins, you are the best fighter even if the twins were fighting together."

"I got it..."

"You are the man of the house while we are away."

"..."

"What's wrong, Aki?"

"Nothing." Akihiko picked me up, some of his birds becoming dark. "It's nothing."

"Aki." I rested my forehead against his. "You knew what I wanted to do, thank you. Don't be angry at yourself or anyone."

"Why is it you-no, never mind. It's those birds isn't it?"

"I love Aki's sense of justice. You want to protect others, just like I do."

"Where will we be going?"

"You'll see."

Akihiko, father, and I had left for the shrine after father was done talking with Minato. I was placed down once we got there and I walked towards the shrine while father waited with Akihiko. I barely made it to the steps when the doors slammed open and I was tackled to the ground. I released a laugh as Kaito pulled me up and into a tight hug

"Satsuki! I missed you!" Kaito said hugging me a bit too tightly.

"I missed you too, Kaito." I returned the hug, patting his back. "I'm glad you're safe." I said as he nuzzled the top of my head.

"What are we going to do today? Did you bring me a lunch?" Kaito asked pulling away.

"I have someone else I want you to meet, Kaito." I stood up and I pulled him to where Akihiko and father were standing. Akihiko was obviously surprised by Kaito's appearance. "Aki, this is Kaito...My friend who lives here. He can see the invisible birds too...Kaito, this is my eldest brother, Akihiko, but I call him Aki."

"Eldest brother?"

"How do I explain this...The two of us share the same parents, but he was born way before me."

"Got it!" Kaito gave Akihiko a large smile. "It's nice to meet you, Aki!"

"Nice to meet you...wait, who gave you permission to call me Aki?!"

"Satsuki calls you Aki so I can call you Aki too." Kaito was hugging me from behind as he stared at my brother. "So, why are you here?"

"Chichiue, why must we bring him with us?"

"He's not a normal human and I assume he is more snake than he is human."

"I am a snake. Satsuki said that we w-hwah!"

"Kaito!"

"Is something wrong you two?"

"N-Nothing at all! Kaito, come here a minute!" I dragged him away from my father and brother to talk to him privately. "You know that's a secret! We're not ordinary people, Kaito, we can't let others find out that we have memories of another person or in your case of a snake."

"Ooh, sorry, I forgot."

"Really...be more careful. If it comes down to it...I might just want to run away from home."

"If you run away, I'll follow you."

"..." I felt like crying, seriously. "Don't do something stupid, please..."

"Satsuki, we don't have time to waste."

"Ah, sorry, Tou-san. Kaito, we actually came here to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Kaito, tomorrow, will you come with us?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to be confronting the one who is releasing all these black birds."

"No."

"Kaito...?"

"Satsuki, that man he's dangerous. I followed some of the men who took a little girl...the one they call leader...he is evil. I was afraid for my life, Satsuki. That was the first time I felt what you call fear."

"Wait, you know where their current base is?"

"Base?"

"It means where they're currently staying."

"I know where it is..." Kaito pulled away and began pointing north, near the mountain range. "That way, near a very big cave."

"A large cave?"

"I know that cave. A large bear used to live there when I was a kid...Kaito, do you know where the other children are?"

"In a cage, they're in the cave."

"...What do we do...?"

"Tou-san...Aki..." I froze along with Kaito. "Kaito...you feel that?"

"Yeah...He's approaching the village." Kaito was sweating. "...He's out for blood."

"A large number of people too...Don't tell me...!"

"What's wrong, you two?"

"Tou-san! They're going to raid the village now!"

"That can't be...Shit! Akihiko, gather the men and prepare for a fight!"

"I'm on it."

"Satsuki, hide in the shrine with Kaito."

"Tou-san, I wan-"

"Please, listen to me just this once, Satsuki!"

"T-Tou-san..." I backed away from my father, bumping into Kaito. "I..."

"Satsuki, I know you're mature and I know you're special." Father picked me up, walking towards the shrine with Kaito hesitantly following us. "You are beyond special along with Kaito."

"Tou-san..."

"I'm the same, I remember."

"You...remember..." That can't be...You can't be serious...my father is the same as me?! "You...were..."

"I was, I lost everything back then, but I won't lose you or anyone else now. The day you opened your eyes...You were conscious of the world around you from day one. They call those who remember Manjusaka."

"Manjusaka...red spider lilies..."

"Manjusaka is what those in our country call those who recall their past lives and retain certain traits from their past lives."

"I don't...Why didn't you..."

"I wanted to make sure. I knew from your reaction...you really should keep a straight face when you hear something surprising." Father placed me down, gently pushing Kaito in. He grabbed the edge of the door, a smile on his face. "Protect Satsuki, Kaito."

"I will."

"Tou-san!"

I tried to get the doors after he shut them, but they wouldn't open! Why won't they open up! God damn it, got damn it! Why the hell aren't they opening?! What did he do? Kaito stood behind me, watching me curiously, but didn't do anything. He wanted to keep me safe just like my stupid father, but...but...I don't want to be protected.

"God damn it! Please...I want power...to protect them all..." I whispered slumping down to the ground.

"Satsuki...do you really want to go out?" Kaito asked with a small frown.

"Please...Kaito, you have a way out of here, right? Please, I have to...I need to get my family out of there!" I said grabbing ahold of his sleeves.

"..." Kaito shut his eyes, thinking about it. "I'll help you, but please stay close to me."

"Thank you, Kaito! Thank you!"

"Let's go then."

Kaito led me to the basement and I watched as he pushed a rock out of the way to reveal a tunnel on the other side. Kaito went in first and I quickly followed afterwards. I had no idea where we were going, but Kaito seemed to. When we finally got out of the tunnel, after going through at least a good dozen, we were...just outside of my house...at least now I know why I felt like I was being watched sometimes.

"Kaito...you and I are going to have a talk about this..." I said slowly walking inside.

"Talk about what?" Kaito asked obviously confused.

"This boy..."

"Satsuki!" Kaito quickly grabbed me, jumping into one of the trees before we could enter the house. I was pressed against his chest, a mouth over my hand. "Shh..."

I remained silent as Kaito stared downwards. I glanced down and I saw some men dragging a fighting Hiroyuki. Hiroki was being carried, but I could tell from his eyes he was pissed. Minato was unconscious and...was that blood?! I suppressed a cry when I saw my mother being dragged out, her face swollen. Obaa-san was also being dragged out and while she didn't look injured...she was limping. Kaito pressed both hands over my mouth, tightening his grip on me to stop me from doing anything stupid.

"Wasn't there a daughter?"

"I bet she was out playing or something. The others will get her."

"Don't you dare touch Satsuki, you bastards!"

"Shut up."

"Ah!"

"Hiroyuki-kun! Stop it, he's just a child!"

"You shut up too! You want to be hit again?"

I watched in horror as they dragged my family away and Kaito finally jumped out of the tree. I pushed him away and I was about to go after them, if he didn't grab my arm to stop me. I turned around and I was about ot hit him, if he didn't grab my wrist. I was ready to scream, to blame him for not doing anything when I saw...how scary his face was. Th-This was the first time I've seen this kind of look on his face. It was like he's angry at me...Kaito never gets angry at me.

"Satsuki, you can't go." Kaito said staring down at me.

"I want to protect my family! I have to protect them!" I cried tears starting to form.

"...Follow me." Kaito dragged me to the dojo and I watched as he grabbed one of father's katana off the stand. He slightly unsheathed it before sheathing it once gain. "Use this to protect yourself." Kaito said shoving it into my hands.

"I-I can't...I can't use..." I shook my head, tightening my grip on it. I have to...I want to protect this family. "Okay, let's get going then." I said nodding my head.

"Stay behind me at all times." Kaito said grabbing my free hand.

I have to protect my family...I have to stop the one who is doing this to my family...to my village. I'm a kid, I know that! I'm stuck in a fucking child's body, but...I have the intelligence of an adult. I just have to plan this correctly, if I do this correctly, I can stop this...I can stop all of this. The one with a black heart, whoever he is...I don't care about my own fucking fear...I'll kill him if he hurts my family any further.

"..." Kaito was staring at me with narrowed eyes before turning to look away. "...Don't let your heart turn black as well, Satsuki." Kaito said drawing attention to himself.

"Don't turn my heart black...?" I quickly looked at my own birds to see that almost all of them were black. "...I..."

"We'll save them, so don't let the hate take over."

"Un...Thanks, I'm calm now...Kaito, we need to get a few things ready. Afterwards...We need to think up a plan."

"Okay, let's do it then."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

I bet you weren't expecting that! Yup, Satsuki's father Kazuki is the same as Satsuki and Kaito, a person reincarnated. Yeah, I felt this chapter was a bit weird, but well...I'm doing my best since I haven't been motivated to do anything lately! Now, then...Manjusaka is another word for red spider lilies. I actually like red spider lilies because there are some interesting legends about it concerning the afterlife. The next chapter will be quite fun to write along with a lot of surprises~! Well, that's it for today! Until next time my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

"Since you can control snakes, please gather as many poisonous snakes as you can." I said not removing my gaze from the villagers held prisoner.

"As many as possible...Not a problem." Kaito said his eyes turning more and more snake-like.

"You can do it from here?" I asked glancing at him.

"I already have every snake from this mountain under my control. Since we met, I felt I had to protect you so..." Kaito said looking a bit embarrassed.

"So manly." I said with a small laugh.

"They're here." Kaito said as some snakes slithered up to us.

"...Give me the most poisonous and tell them that they have to jump out when I give the signal."

"Here."

Kaito handed me a snake and I offered it my arm without hesitation. If Kaito says he can control them, then I trust him. The snake wrapped itself around my arm and went into my clothing. It was cold to the touch, but...it was fine. I took in a few deep breathes to calm myself down. My hands were shaking as I held the katana to my chest. If we succeed, then my family lives for sure...if we fail...I'm dead again. Death once was scary and even though I know what it was like...I don't want to experience it again.

"Give me strength..."

"Satsuki, what do we do?"

"...set up the snakes between those houses. I'll lure the men there and when I create a whistle, I want them to jump out and kill them. I also want a few to go after any men who remain to watch the villagers when I set the signal."

"That's too dangerous. I'll lure them away."

"No...I want you to remain hidden." My eyes instantly focused on the leader and the man behind all my fears. From this distance, all I can tell is that he has light brown hair. "...I want you to prepare yourself if that man catches hold of me. Please...protect my family..."

"I protect Satsuki."

"Please, Kaito!" I grabbed his arms and I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please...You're the only one I could trust..."

"I protect Satsuki first, your family comes second. No matter what, I'll stand by your side."

"...Baka." For some reason those words made my heart skip a beat. "You're on standby, watch the situation carefully. No matter what, don't do anything until I call for you."

"Alright."

"Here." I pulled out my dagger and I held it out to him. "Your fangs won't be enough, use this."

"My fangs are poison though..."

"The image is not something I would like to see..."

"Okay..."

"My kimono is going to get in the way..." I leaned down ripping the cloth off at the knees. I moved around a bit and I nodded my head. This was better. "Remember, don't act until I say so."

"Un."

"Kaito."

"Yes?"

"Don't move." I tugged my ribbon out of my hair and I used it to tie his hair up into a ponytail. "Return it to me when we survive."

"Satsuki?"

"Thanks."

I kissed Kaito's cheek before rushing past him. I was small, a child, I am weak...but let's use that to my advantage. I stopped short of being seen, hiding behind one of the huts. I leaned my back against the wood, my heart beating out of my chest. Calm down, calm down, you have to calm down. Kill or be killed, those are the only options right now. I clutched the katana in my hands tightly, silently praying that some god out there will help us.

"We still haven't found that little girl."

"I know, she must have been playing somewhere and ran off when she saw us."

"Well, it's just one kid."

"The boss wants her though. Something about liking her eyes."

"...!" Two are coming in this direction. I took in a deep breathe before releasing it slowly. "Here goes nothing..."

"Still, even I have to admit that kid is pretty good looking. She'll be quite the loo-guh!"

"What's up, got the hell?!"

"Die!"

I had caught the first off guard, giving me the chance to cut his throat. The second was too slow to react when I swung the katana at his arm, inflicting a deep cut on his arm. He reached for the sword at his side, but was too slow when I lunged forward, the tip of my blade going through his throat. The commotion caught the attention of the guards watching the villagers...and the villagers themselves. It must have been a shock, to see me of all people.

"S-Satsuki!" Mother cried tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Satsuki-sama! Run!" Obaa-sama cried out to me.

"Satsuki! Don't fight, run!" Otou-san shouted at me.

"...I won't forgive you." My eyes met with the one behind all this. Jaded orange eyes clashed against my own. "I won't let you harm my family, I won't let you harm my village." I said pointing the tip of my blade at him.

"Hm...You won't forgive me? This isn't my fault you know, it's your own fault." The man looked thoughtful. "Satsuki, how do you write it?"

"The kanji for happiness along with the kanji for hope or rarity."

"Rare happiness...a name that suits you. I am called Yao, Satsuki."

"What did you mean by 'this is my fault'?"

"I'm merely here for you." The man walked towards me and his men attempted to do the same, but he waved them off. "I wanted you and you alone. These people are merely in the way of searching for you."

"Why me?"

"I have never seen such beautiful eyes before." I quickly brought the end of the blade up, catching him at the base of his neck. One move and I can easily cut his artery and kill him. "That's right...Such eyes. If you kill me with such eyes, I might fall for you more."

"..."

"..."

"He's a pervert after Satsuki!"

"You bastard!"

"Don't touch our little brother!"

"If you touch my son, I'll fucking murder you!"

"Untie me! I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't touch Satsuki!"

"Why is it I seem to attract weirdos...?"

"I can't let you go so easily." I was suddenly thrown back and the man had a tanto his hand. How...How did he draw that so quickly without me seeing him do so?! "Even if I have to cut your hands and feet off, I'll bind you to myself."

"You want me, try and catch me then!"

I turned tail and ran. Yao was quick to follow with his men in pursuit as well. I stuck two fingers into my mouth and I blew, creating a loud whistle. The snakes jumped out, attempting to bite the men who was lured into my trap. I turned and saw that Yao simply killed the ones that were after him, while the men behind him weren't so lucky. Yao stopped and looked behind him before a grin appeared on his face.

"A trap, not bad. Those men died simply because they were too weak. Still, it wasn't bad of a plan. We underestimated you...It makes me want you even more!" Yao said continuing his pursuit.

"Waahh...This one is too scary..." I muttered still running.

I continued running, but Yao is catching up. I released a small shout when I was suddenly snagged by the back of my neck and Yao held me up like a cat. I hissed, swinging the katana at him, but he caught it with his bare hand. Blood hit my face and I stared wide eyed at the man, he had a weapon, but he didn't use it? My hands were shaking, which was more than enough for him to pull the katana out of my grasp and he threw to the ground.

"Bite him!" I shouted letting the snake run out of my sleeve.

"Another trap, this one is quite deadly too." Yao said grabbing the snake by the base of its head.

"Shit...!" I growled seeing him snap its neck.

"Not a bad look on you." His bloodied hand touched my face, causing me to freeze up. This man...he's way too scary! "An eye like the sky and an eye like gold, beautiful."

"L-Let me g-go..."

"I don't want you fighting so..." Yao sudden threw me to the ground with me lying on my stomach, one arm in his grasp and bent at an angle. "Let's break your arms for now."

"N-No!"

"Don't touch Satsuki!" Kaito appeared from the bushes behind Yao and he aimed at the man with the dagger in his hand. "Release him!"

"Another one...?" Yao simply let the knife plunge through his palm as he held Kaito's hand in place. "Annoying, pests have to be killed."

"Kaito! Run!"

"You can't have this one, she's mine."

"Satsuki is mine!"

Yao didn't seem to like Kaito's tone and he reacted by punching Kaito in the face. Kaito was thrown to the ground and it seemed that the hit was hard enough to knock him unconscious. I quickly got to my feet and I grabbed Yao from behind, my arms at his throat trying to choke him. Yao simply reached over, pulling me off with one swift move and throwing me to the ground once again. My vision began to grow dark and I couldn't move anymore.

X-X-X-X

"Hm...ah...?" I quickly sat up and I looked around wildly. "W-Where am I...?" I questioned looking about.

"You're awake." I quickly hissed, attempting to run from Yao, only to realize I had a metal collar around my neck, shackling me to the head of the bed. "Don't bother running. I have you chained up rather well." Yao said taking a seat on the bed beside me.

"Where am I? What did you do to my family and Kaito?!" I questioned grabbing his arm.

"The snake, I locked him up in a cage. If you behave then I won't hurt him...much." Yao said running his fingers through my hair.

"Don't touch me! What of my family?! Of my village?!" I asked slapping his hand away.

"It was too troublesome to have to kill them all when all my men died off. I simply grabbed you and the snake and left."

"..." I searched his face for any lie, but it seems to be the truth. "Where are we?"

"My ship."

"S-Ship?!" Well that does explain the slight rocking I felt. "We were inland! Reaching the sea takes days!"

"I simply used a Magic Turban."

"Hah?"

"It'd be dangerous to stay in Kina after angering one of the more notable lords."

"Notable...lords...?"

"You don't know? Your father, while living the life of a commoner, is actually the third son of the current king's brother. While he has no chance to the throne, he's still royalty."

"Liar."

"It's the truth. I bet by now, your father has returned to the capital to request an army to retrieve you. However, he won't find us."

"...Return Kaito to me, now."

"Not happening." Yao grabbed the side of my head, tugging at my silver locks. "You belong to me now, I won't stand for that snake touching you so casually."

"Kaito is mine, if you dare try to sell him off or harm him...I'll bite my tongue and die." I stared Yao in the eyes, dead serious about this. "I may look like a child, but I'm serious about this."

"Heh, it makes me want you more." Yao said releasing my hair.

"What's your plan for me?"

"Nothing right now. You're too young to make my bride and I don't like touching kids."

"..." What's the point in kidnapping a kid then? "Kaito, return him to me."

"After." Yao suddenly grabbed me, pulling at my obi. "I don't like the thought of you wearing such clothing."

"L-Let me change myself! Let go!"

"Come on now, it won't be too bad. Now be a good and stop struggling."

"You're a pervert! Let me go!"

"What's this?" Yao held my kimono open as he stared down at me. "A boy?"

"Got a problem with that!"

"Hm...Since Satsuki isn't a girl, I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant."

"You're a pervert!"

"Stop your fussing already." Yao released me and he tossed some clothing at me. "You want to change yourself, right?"

"Huh...?" I lifted up the red and gold clothing a bit. "This isn't a kimono."

"It's called a changshan."

"Hm..." I put it on along with the white pants. "It's a bit big..."

"That's to be excepted, I didn't know your sizes so I just grabbed some clothing that seemed it would fit." Yao knelt down in front of me and he tied a yellow sash around my waist. "There. I thought red would suit you."

"...I hate you..."

"I don't mind." Yao grabbed both sides of my head, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Hate me, despise me, desire to kill me, I don't mind at all. So long as these eyes look at me."

"You're insane."

"I don't mind."

Black birds filled my vision and I wondered what could have possibly happened to this man to cause him to be like this. There is something wrong with him...that it was almost sad. I reached out, tugging his hands off my head. No matter...right now...he can't touch my family, but he can reach Kaito. For now...I have to be obedient in order to protect Kaito.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8 Ends

It's been so long since I updated this story! Despite all Satsuki's short planning and practically death traps...he still failed and ended up captured by the one person he didn't want to be stuck with. Yao is completely obsessed with Satsuki...although this wasn't exactly how I planned on using him. I still wanted Satsuki to end up kidnapped, but...I didn't want him to be abused so Yao ended up being a Yandere for Satsuki. Since Satsuki is still a very young child, I didn't want anything bad to happen to Satsuki so Yao has some morals about who he will touch and what age is suitable. Well...that's about it for today so until next time my dears, bye-bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

My eyes widened when I saw the state Kaito was in. His hair was cut, as if someone grabbed his hair and chopped it off with a knife, not caring if they cut into his scalp. I saw marks all along his face and arms. I ran towards Kaito, not caring about the fact he was in a cage. I grabbed his hand through the bars and Kaito slowly opened his eyes. He slowly lifted his head and he stared at me for a few seconds.

"Satsu...ki...?" Kaito questioned silently.

"Kaito! What happened to you...Yao! This is your fault isn't it?!" I questioned looking at the man in question.

"He did try to escape, he was merely punished." Yao said tossing the key at my feet.

"Damn you...!" I grabbed the key and I unlocked the cage. I got inside and I sat by Kaito's side. "Kaito, it'll be alright." I said tightening my grip on his hand.

"Satsuki...I'm sorry, I failed you...I couldn't protect you and now..."

"It's fine, you're by my side."

"Satsuki..."

Kaito shut his eyes and slumped against me. I growled, turning my angered glare towards Yao. The man in question only gave me a dull stare before leaving the cabin. It was originally a room Yao kept random things he collected on his journey in, the cage was...well for obvious things. I helped Kaito out of the cage and onto a pile of pillows. I ran about the room, collecting bandages and ointments to use for him.

"Everything will be alright...it'll be alright..." I whispered applying the ointment to Kaito's arms.

I silently bandaged up Kaito's arms before checking the injuries on the rest of his body. I stifled a gasp when I saw the terrible cuts on his backs, it looks like it was done by a whip. Normally, his scales would protect him, but...the scales on his back was badly damaged. I silently applied the ointment to his back before bandaging him up. I looked down at the blood covering the kimono he wore and I felt sick. I fetched a blanket and I undressed Kaito before covering him with the blanket.

"Kaito...my poor Kaito..." I said running my fingers through his messily cut his hair.

I silently sat by his side as I waited for him to wake up. _He was whipped, god knows how many times if his scales were damaged like that._ I thought holding Kaito's hand. I placed his hand against my forehead, the scales on the back of his hand felt rough against skin. I didn't move from Kaito's side despite the fact that it became dark outside.

"Satsuki...?"

"Kaito! You're awake!"

"Satsuki, where are we...?"

"On a ship. I don't know where we're going right now, but...I know that we can't escape so easily."

"We can't return home...to your family?"

"No...it's impossible right now..."

"I'm sorry...It's my fault..."

"No, it's Yao who did this. Don't worry, we'll return home one day."

"Satsuki, are you crying...?"

"Yeah..." I rubbed at my eyes and I gave him a weak smile. "I'm just sad..."

"...I don't like it when you cry."

"Kaito...Just let me stay here with you for a while." I rested my head on his shoulder and he began patting my head. "U…uw..."

I silently sobbed, burying my face in Kaito's shoulder. The emotions I had suppressed up until now was let loose. The fear of knowing I couldn't return to my family so easily. The fear of knowing that Yao had power of Kaito and myself, trapping me by his side. The fear of knowing that my actions may lead to Kaito getting hurt. The fear...of knowing that Yao might just kill Kaito if we attempt to run.

X-X-X-X

"Where in the world are we?" I questioned as Yao tugged on the chain around my neck.

"The Kou Empire. We have to remain in port to sell some of our wares and to procure supplies for our journey." Yao said as Kaito glared at him.

"Don't tug Satsuki around like that!" Kaito growled at him.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll gag you." Yao said glaring at Kaito.

"Where are we going then?" I questioned grabbing Kaito's wrist.

"Satsuki, I can't forgive him for this..." Kaito whispered to me.

"Calm down. Fighting does us no good. Just go with it for now." I whispered to Kaito.

"We need to buy you two new clothing. While I don't care about the snake, Satsuki would complain to no end if he wasn't properly dressed...not to mention I don't want you dressed so lightly around him." Yao said tugging me along.

Yao gained quite a few stares for chaining me up and dragging me along, but no one said anything. I held Kaito's hand and gave him a light squeeze when he began hissing. Kaito stopped hissing, but that didn't mean he stopped glaring. I ended up stopping when I noticed something interesting in a stall, the same could be said about Kaito. The two of us were staring at the strange looking wares in the stall. Yao stopped walking when he noticed I wasn't moving despite the tugs to the chain.

"What is...Hm, you two are interested in these toys?" Yao asked grabbing one of the knives.

"This is different from the weapons Tou-san had at home. He normally kept katana, shinai, and a few tanto, but...this is the first time I've seen weapons like these..." I said picking up a heavy fan.

"That's a tessen."

"Ooh...!" I opened it and I flicked my wrist a few times. It was a bit big in my hands, but...it seemed rather nice. "I see, it's different from a katana...With this, you have to move your hand and wrist...It's reach is much shorter too..."

"They look all the same to me."

"Kaito...that's because..."

"You're a snake, obviously it wouldn't look like something you would use."

"You still have Satsuki's dagger, katana too."

"Eh?! No way! You have my family's katana?! You idiot, that is a family heirloom! You should have left it!"

"It can't be helped." Yao placed a few coins in the merchant's hand, taking the tessen from me. "Your family got free from their bindings so I grabbed both of you and that weapon before hightailing it out of there. Come on, I bought the tessen so let's just go already."

"Hold it! Yao! You bastard, what did you do to my family sword?!"

"It's safe, so stop your shouting."

X-X-X-X

I endured being poked and probed, even enduring the heavy weight of the various pieces of cloth placed upon me. I wanted to complain, but Yao was too busy talking with the tailor to even listen to me. Kaito was also taken away, but his was much simpler since he was being dressed in clothing already made...which was also much cheaper.

"Perhaps something more in the terms of purple to complement the eyes?"

"Purple...?" Yao looked at me and he shook his head. "Red. Make it red."

"Red? Such a color..."

"Red." Yao quickly strode towards me and he forcibly lifted my face up so I was looking at him. "Like blood. Essence of life and the one thing all matter of beings cannot live without."

"Oh, a crimson color then."

"Yes." I stared at Yao with defiant eyes. "For eyes that will one day spill my own..."

"Ah...sir...?"

"What do you think, my little one? Instead of a beautiful white gown your people favor for marriage, I want you to dress you in crimson."

"I would prefer it if my husband wasn't a man who kidnapped me and almost killed my family."

"You'll learn to love me, dear. They all do."

"...How pitiful you are. I was once afraid of you, but when I look within your eyes...You are a lost child angry at the world. I do not know what caused you to gain such a hateful outlook, but...I will not ever forgive you for what you had done."

"Toran...No...That's not it...where could you have possibly learned an unknown language? Or perhaps...You made it yourself."

"I pity you, I truly do."

"What...is this?!" I stifled a gasp when Yao grabbed the side of my hair, giving it a harsh tug at the roots. "Why do you look at me with eyes of pity!? I don't want your pity, I want to see the hate and anger in your eyes! I want to see you try to kill me!"

"S-Sir..."

"Yao, you and I...will never see eye to eye. I pity you, pity you for you being so much like a child lost in the dark."

"Don't...Screw with me!" I was thrown to the ground, a large hand at my throat. I calmly stared at Yao, not caring that I might die. "I will not accept it! I won't accept you looking at me like this! Stop it! Look at me with hate, not pity!"

"..." I rested my palm against his wrist, staring at Yao with unblinking eyes. The young tailor was unsure of what to do as I was Yao's slave...and Yao was not a man to be messed with. "You can chain my body, but my heart and my mind is not yours to chain."

"Get up." Yao released me and I carefully stood up. "Measure him. We'll come for his clothes in a week. I'll pay for the snake's clothing now."

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Snake! Come!"

"..." Kaito silently walked towards us and Yao paid for his clothing. The dark blue clothing was nothing...nothing like the clothing we once wore. "...There's not a hint of our country on us anymore..."

"Come, Satsuki."

The chain was harshly pulled and I stumbled after Yao. Kaito quickly caught up to us, carrying a bundle of clothing in his arms. I angered Yao...I must be careful not to do anything from here on out...to deserve punishment for either myself or Kaito. We were brought back to the ship and Kaito was locked up while Yao...brought me back to his room. I was stripped of my shirt and pressed against the bed, lying on my stomach.

"I will make sure you never forget it...Never forget who it is you belong to...never!" Yao growled.

"W-What are you-That's...!" I had turned my head to see Yao holding up a familiar knife...the one Tatsuo gave to me. "Don't tell me...!"

"I'll carve it upon your skin...so you will never forget...!"

"Guh!"

I bit the blanket to suppress the scream when I felt the blade carve into my back. Yao didn't stop when I struggled violently, he didn't stop when I began screaming from the sheer pain and unable to hold back my own screams. I was shaking and unable to think once Yao finally finished carving whatever it was upon my back. I weakly stared at Yao as he lifted my head up by my hair.

"A look of pain...eyes full of tears...beautiful. It is as you said, I cannot chain your heart or mind...however, your body I can chain. This mark upon your back shall forever remind you of whom you belong to." Yao stated with an insane grin.

"You're mad, absolutely mad." I said my mind filled with pain.

"Mad or not, you're mine. Satsuki, try for as long as you want...I shall not let you go without a fight. The only way you can be freed is by killing me."

"There is always another way..." I was dropped and my eyes began to grow heavy. "Death...is...never..."

"Hm? You passed out did you? Well, let's deal with your injuries. I want to make sure my mark scars and stays forever."

Yao is mad...and I'm stuck with this mad man. Indeed, he may bind my body to him. Mark my body with scars he inflicted, but...so long as I remember who I once was and who I am...I am a Manjusaka, I am a being who gained new flesh and blood after death. This world may not be my own, but it might as well be. This world is not my own, but it is not as if I could return home to the old life I once lived. I am Satsuki...and this is world my world...and since this is my world...I'll regain my freedom one day and I will...I will break free from the shackles Yao chained my body with.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9 Ends

Yao is crazy...a complete and utter madman...but I absolutely love writing him for some reason! While I feel sad for doing this to Satsuki, Yao is someone who wouldn't care about adult or child. If he wants something badly enough, he'll do whatever it takes to obtain it and if it is a person. Then the man will use whatever method possible to make a person submit to him. When it comes down to it, Satsuki and Yao will never see eye to eye. Satsuki will never submit to Yao while Yao will never stop trying to make him submit. Well, that's it for today! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	10. Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

"I still can't believe Yao gave us a chance to wander on our own..." I stared at the bag of money in my hands. Well, it's not like Kaito and I could possibly return to our country. Not when the two of us are dressed in chains and shackles indicating we were slaves. "I wonder if he feels guilty...ugh...! It hurts..." I muttered feeling the sharp pain from my back.

"Satsuki, are you going to be okay...?" Kaito questioned silently.

"I'll be fine. Once it heals, I won't feel any pain." I answered gently holding his hand.

"I'll bite him...! I'll send my poison through his veins...!" Kaito hissed, his pupils becoming slits.

"Don't, we-ah!" I ran into someone and I fell to the ground. I landed on my back, pain hit me hard and I rolled onto my side, tears slowly forming. "It...hurts...! I cried as Kaito knelt down beside me.

"Woah, there! What happened?" I turned my gaze to the moron who ran into me, but this boy wasn't much older than Kaito. "Hey, you okay?"

"Satsuki, can you stand?"

"Y-Yes...AH!" I was shaking when Kaito touched my back with his hands, but quickly pulled them away when I released a small scream. "Damn it..."

"What happened to you?" The boy looked confused and worried. "Did you get hurt?"

"It's fine." The boy's eyes focused upon my chains and shackles. "It's not your concern about what happens to me."

"You're a slave."

"Indeed." I held onto Kaito's arm and I turned my gaze away. "My apologizes for running into you. I will be more careful next time."

"You don't speak like a commoner. How interesting!" The boy was grinning as he looked at me. "I'm Hakuren, Ren Hakuren. It's my fault that I ran into you so I'll pay for a meal for you two, what do you say?"

"There is no need to bother with me or with apologizes." I tucked my hair behind my ears and I began pulling Kaito along, but the boy...Hakuren, just wouldn't leave! "Why are you following us?"

"You're interesting, you speak properly, but you're a slave. He has scales and the looks of a snake, but he is human."

"We're merely slaves now." One day we will be free though. "Leave us be."

"Where is your owner? I'll talk to him about purchasing you."

"He will not sell me...not when his obsession with me runs so deep."

"You have hair like snow, an eye of gold and an eye like the ocean. It must have cost him quite a lot to obtain someone like you. Still, if he was obsessed, would he really hit you so badly you can barely walk?"

"What happens to me is none of your concern, Ren Hakuren." I gave the boy a cold stare , staggering as I as I kept a tight grip on Kaito's arm. "Ugh...Damn it..."

"Come with me, my family has skilled magicians who can heal any injuries."

"I do not need such a-"

"I did run into you and worsen whatever injury you might have. You don't want a meal, then I'll heal you instead." Hakuren grabbed my wrist and began pulling me along. "Come on, it won't do for a kid even smaller than me to put on a brave face."

"Don't...screw with me...!"

"Come on, let's go."

I did my best to get out of Hakuren's grasp, but he's bigger and stronger than myself. It didn't help that I was so injured. Still, I was stunned into silence when we got closer and closer to the palace...and when we entered it without the soldiers so much as batting an eye. Kaito was unaware of my inner turmoil and I was silently having a panic attack as Hakuren continued to drag me along. Servants and soldiers who saw us began to whisper and had a feeling...that this Ren Hakuren was not someone I should anger.

"Hakuren-sama." I saw an older woman, a servant most likely, speak up when she saw us. "If I may be so bold as to ask...who are these children...?"

"They're slaves I saw in the market. I accidently worsened this one's injuries so I'm going to have one of the magicians heal her up as an apology."

"She is a mere slave, is she not? Then-"

"Slave or not, it was my fault. As a prince, I must right the wrongs I have done. While this child is not a slave under our rules, I will not turn a blind eye to her mistreatment."

"P-Prince...?"

"What's wrong, Satsuki?"

"Kaito, stay silent. Keep your head down. And whatever you do...do not harm anyone."

"Yes."

"Come on then."

Hakuren began to tug me along and I obediently followed. Now that I know he is the prince of the Kou Empire, I must...I have to behave myself. I cannot do something offensive to royalty after all...or it might be my head. Hakuren began chatting with me animatedly as he lead us somewhere. I simply kept my silence, nodding my head on occasion to show I was indeed listening.

"Hakuren, there you are, I was-Hakuren, who are these two?" I turned my gaze up to a teenager who looked so much like Hakuren, but had a more mature look and air about him. "These are not slaves from our country...Don't tell me you're stealing slaves from outsiders."

"No, nothing like that, Hakuyuu!" Hakuren was grinning as he pulled me forward and I hissed when he pulled to hard and I could feel the pain from my back. "I hurt this one by accident, I plan on getting her healed up."

"What kind of injury could have possibly occurred?" This Hakuyuu looked down at me and I quickly lowered my gaze. "She's limping and you pulling her along like that isn't helping her injuries."

"Oh, sorry. If I was pulling too hard, you could have said something."

"I doubt you would have listened." My wrist was released and I quickly stepped back and beside Kaito. "You don't have to bother with healing me."

"It's fine, it's fine! I'm a man of my words and I'll get you healed up."

"..."

I don't want anyone to see the scars that will be on my back though. Hakuren continued to lead us to wherever while Hakuyuu joined us. The two were talking in hushed tones and I paid it no mind. The four of us entered what looked to be an infirmary and I kept my silence as Hakuren began speaking with a masked woman.

"Of course, my prince. Child, come here. Show me your injury."

"..."

"Come on, don't be stubborn."

"Don't touch me."

I bit my lip and I walked towards the woman, unbuttoning the top of my shirt. I pulled it off, but let it hang at my waist. The woman was careful when she pulled off my bandages that were covered in blood in the back. I could hear her mutter something about cruelty, but that quickly turned to silence when the words upon my back was shown to her...and to the others.

"If you heal it, let it scar. I doubt he would be pleased to not see the words he carved into my back. He'll only do it again if it is not there." I said calmly.

"These characters...from the country of Kina...?" Hakuyuu questioned staring at me.

"To do this to a child even if they are a slave..." Hakuren muttered glaring at the words upon my skin.

"Leave it, I won't accept help from any one." I turned my gaze to the two princes, my gaze cold. "You said you would heal my injury as an apology, but if you attempt to touch Yao...Then I will never forgive you." I said to Hakuren.

"I'm a prince, if I so wish for it, I could have you freed. This man-"

"You are a prince are you not? Yao is a slave trader, he has no reason to follow your laws. You have no reason to punish him for a mere child. As a prince, you shouldn't do something so trivial for a mere child." The woman finished casting her spell and I no longer felt any pain in my back. I turned my gaze to my back and while I couldn't see it...I knew it was healed, but scarred. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Then I'll purchase you from him. Take me to your owner, I'll buy you and your friend whatever the price."

"It is not good to favor a mere slave you just met." I pulled my shirt on and I silently buttoned it up. "You think this is inhumane, then why not look upon your own country? This kind of slavery is normal, do not bother with one you cannot help as that man will not sell me and he does not fall under the rules of your country."

"That..." Hakuren stared at me in shock, but...he soon realized what I said is true. "Your name, what is it?"

"Satsuki." I gave Hakuren a deep bow, tugging on Kaito's arm to make him do the same. "Thank you for healing my injury, but I am not your slave so you have no reason to keep us here. You cannot obtain us either, for that man will never sell us."

"Satsuki...What a strange name."

"I am from Kina after all." I gently tugged on Kaito's arm. "Please excuse us then, we must go or we will be late. It was a pleasure meeting you, Hakuren...sama...Hakuyuu-sama."

"Why is it you hesitated with me?! I met you first!"

"Hakuren-sama, we can take our leave on our own. Thank you once more and...farewell."

I gave one last bow before leaving with Kaito. We managed to leave the palace easy enough...but what is this strange sensation? I glanced towards the palace, sensing something odd...also, what is with this strange number of black Rukh? Something strange is going on in this country, something incredibly strange. It's best to leave as quickly as possible.

X-X-X-X

"So you got healed up?" Yao was running his fingers against my back and I kept my silence. Even if it did bother me, I can't do anything about it. "Hm...So this country is good for something other than producing black Rukh." Yao muttered pulling up my shirt.

"Where are we going now?" I questioned glancing at him.

"Saa...Kina is definably out...I don't want to deal with Kou. The black Rukh is starting to grate on my nerves...I guess we'll be heading west a little longer." Yao said standing up.

"...It's bad to bully a six year old."

"It's not like you ever acted like a normal kid."

"Still, I thought I was going to die."

"That's not good."

"..."

"Well, even if you did die. I could always keep your eyes in a jar and mummify your body."

"Gyahh! What is with those creepy words?!"

"Joke." Yao poked my nose and I continued to glare at him. "You and the snake. It won't be fun if you two can't try to kill me so let's train you up a bit."

"...Hah?"

"I bought this for you for a reason." I caught the tessen Yao purchased on our first day of being in Kou. "I want you to kill me one day. I want to see the hate burn brightly in those eyes of yours."

"...So annoying!" I opened it and I threw it at Yao. It scratched his cheek and embedded itself in the door. "I swear! How old are you to be going after a six year old?!"

"I'm not that old."

"Eh?"

"I only recently became 19."

"Uso!"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"What kind of 19 year old can actually manage a crew, let alone a trading company?! Also, what kind of insult is this?! How did you manage to take down my family?! They're practically samurai!"

"It's not that hard. Also, your family was weak." Yao tugged the tessen out of the door and he tossed it back at me. I quickly lifted up a pillow, letting it rip into that instead. Too close, it almost hit me. "It was easy to take down your brothers without your father around. Your father willingly put down his weapon so I don't hurt his family...Well, I didn't hurt them, but I did take you."

"I can't believe it..." I stared at Yao blankly. "Someone so lazy...sadistic...and so...bored couldn't possibly be so successful..."

"Hm...Then do you really want to find out how I'm so successful?"

"Humu!"

"It's simple. My family is rich."

"Eh? That's it?"

"Well, everyone immediately knew something was wrong with me so my father and I had a deal. He'll provide me with whatever I wanted as soon as I had turned 16. I asked for a crew, a ship full of tradable cargo, and enough gold to fill six chests. While it was a bit pricy for my father, he agreed as soon as I told him I wouldn't dare use the family name and deny any association with them."

"So you basically became a trader."

"It wasn't hard. No one could ever read what is on my face and it's easy to scare people into submission. I also know what kind of item is valuable and I know not to waste my money on useless things. Slaves are easy to obtain, but difficult to deal with for long term care. That's why I tend to stay ashore for a month or two to do slave trading."

"...Then when you saw us..."

"It was by chance that I had found you. Kina is too out of my way, but I'm glad I managed to find you. With slaves, unique traits or colorings are very rare so they're worth quite a bit."

"I won't let you sell Kaito."

"You and the snake come as a pair. Can't have one without the other, as much as it pains me to say such a thing." Yao sighed opening the door. "We're depart at sunrise."

I silently watched Yao leave and I wondered if he was just...weird. One moment he's carving words into my back, another he is somewhat nice. What is up with these sudden and weird changes? He's so weird and I don't like it very much. This mentally unstable man...it's dangerous. I can't predict what he might do or even think of what he might do if I were to anger him again.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10 Ends

Yup, Satsuki was born way before Hakuryuu is, by 7 years (got to include the time he wasn't yet born) meaning it's 17 years before the start of the original story. 17 years is a long time and I will have a lot of fun using this time for various funny and many plot twists! Yes, I'm beginning to adore Yao...for all his crazy yandereness...I had no idea writing about a yandere is so much fun~! I don't have much to say at this point of time so that's it for today! Until next time my dears, bye-bye~!


	11. Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

"Sunrise...It's depressing..." I muttered watching the crew get ready to go.

"Heeeyyy!"

"Hm? What an annoying voice..."

"Oiii!"

"...sounds familiar..."

"HEY!"

"Eh?" I turned my head and I pulled myself up onto the railing, hanging on it. "EH?! H-Hakuren...sa-sama?!"

"What is with that afterthought?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Yesterday, you spoke as if we wouldn't see one another again!"

"Obviously, I'm leaving today."

"Satsuki, who are you speaking with?" Yao came up from behind me and he glanced at Hakuren. "A pest?"

"Hey! You're Satsuki's owner, right?! I'll purchase him, name your price!"

"Tsk."

"Stop." I grabbed Yao's sleeve, stopping his movements. "He's the prince of this country, don't do anything rash."

"The prince?"

"Go, I'll handle it."

"...We depart shortly. Go down and tell him to leave."

"Right."

Yao walked off and I headed for the platform connecting the boat to the dock. Hakuren grinned when he saw me, but I could only frown. Seriously, what is with this boy? You tell him he can't have something then he comes straight to the source to try to buy it?! Idiot, a stupid idiot of a prince. That or he's power hungry.

"So that guy was your owner?" Hakuren asked glancing at Yao who watched us in silence.

"That's Yao, but don't call him my owner. I will never acknowledge him as my superior." I stated turning my gaze away.

"I can't purchase you, then what about stealing you?"

"He'll kill Kaito if I manage to get away."

"Then I'll get him too."

"...Why go so far for someone you just met?"

"You're different. I want you to become one of Hakuyuu's generals when he becomes our emperor. If not that, then I'll take you as my right hand."

"...You're strange."

"That's rude."

"Yeah, very strange. Maa, if I manage to deal with Yao then maybe I'll come back on the way home."

"Just become part of the Kou Empire."

"I'm from Kina, no matter what you say." I was slightly amused with Hakuren's behavior. "Is it okay for me to drop the honorifics, even when we meet again much later in life?"

"It's fine isn't it?"

"I suppose so." I tugged on his sleeve and I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Sayonara, Hakuren."

I ran back to the boat and I watched Yao give the signal for the men to pull up the platform the moment I stepped back onto the deck. I turned back and I saw Hakuren standing there before he seemed to break out of his trance. I watched as he ran to the edge of the dock, shouting something to me. I couldn't hear him, but I did give him a small wave before I couldn't see him anymore.

"Did you fall for him?" Yao asked standing beside me.

"Not really. I did owe him for the healing. This trip wouldn't have been very good for me if I was still injured." I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Yao placed a hand on my back and I brushed him off. "Satsuki."

"I don't want your concern. I'm going to find Kaito."

"After lunch, the two of you will come to the deck to learn to fight."

"..."

"You can't get out of this."

"...Got it."

"We'll start with hand to hand before moving onto weapons."

"...My family's katana...my knife?"

"You can have that when I think you deserve it."

"...Fine."

"Remember, after lunch."

I walked away, acting as if Yao's men weren't watching my every move. I had nothing against them, they had nothing against me. These weren't the men Yao hired back in Kina, this is his real crew. Not some ragtag group he put together. These men have his actual trust, they put their trust in him. They're loyal to Yao, no matter what. To them, I was merchandise he obtained for his own use. I wasn't to be touched, the same for Kaito...no matter what. They can't harm us without reason. We were safe...so long as we don't do something stupid.

X-X-X-X

"Too slow. What happened to the child who killed my hired hands?" Yao asked after kicking my ass to next month.

"Are you okay, Satsuki?" Kaito asked covered head to toe in bruises.

"I'm fine. Also, do you seriously expect me to win a head on fight?" I asked fixing my hair back into a low ponytail.

"Why not? I liked the courage you showed when you thought you had nothing left."

"...Kaito, get back..."

"Satsuki?"

"..."

I remember a story about a character my friend really liked. He had potential at assassination. She said her favorite scene was where he had a real knife...how he calmly walked towards his opponent with a smile as if nothing was wrong...and succeeded. I can do it, right? _Do I have the potential to kill a man...? I'm not an assassin...but...but...I don't want to fail. I want to prove him wrong._ I thought standing up on shaking legs.

"You're ready? Come at me then." Yao said still amused with my defiance.

"...Yes, I'm ready." I said my heart practically beating out of my chest.

I'm not afraid, no, the opposite. I'm excited. I slowly eased myself out of my stance and into a regular standing position. I began to smile, to the surprise of everyone watching. It wasn't one of malice, but an innocent one. I calmly walked towards Yao as if I wasn't about to kill the man. Yao was thrown off guard as I was almost toe to toe with him...and that costed him dearly. In the instant his guard was down, I tried to jab my elbow into his gut...but he was quicker, grabbing my elbow before it made contact.

"Not bad. Not a hint of killing intent, you acted completely natural." Yao said with a wide smile.

"That kid...she almost got him..."

"I didn't think...she acted so naturally..."

"A natural born killer."

"You were good." Yao pushed me away and I rubbed my elbow, he put too much pressure when grabbing me. "It won't work if your opponent knew what is coming or your opponent is much stronger than yourself. If you had a knife in hand and you were against a stranger, you would have won, hands down."

"It didn't work, I didn't get to hit you."

"As I said, a stronger opponent." I snorted at that. "You passed for today. Go get some rest, we'll continue in three days."

"Thanks so very much." Note the sarcasm. "Kaito, let's go."

"Y...Yes."

Kaito glanced at Yao who was rubbing the hand he used to catch my elbow. I was so close and it pissed me off that I had failed. Kaito and I entered our shared room and I sat on the pile of pillows, a frown on my face. Next time I do it, I won't fail. If I can kill Yao and his men...we would be free. We can go home...but I'm much too weak right now.

X-X-X-X

"Kaito, if you and I are going to fight beside one another...then you have to get used to fighting against me!" I stared at the cowering snake boy in exasperation. "I won't get angry if you hit me. Besides, you did a lot worse when we first met." I pointed out.

"B-But...!" Kaito cried holding his head after I hit him.

"Would you rather I get beaten by Yao again?" I questioned resting my hands on my hips.

"I won't let him touch you again, Satsuki." Kaito said giving me a sharp stare.

"Then stand up and fight. Geez, this is the only time we're allowed on the deck, make use of it!" I stated getting into relaxed stance.

"Alright..."

"Now, from the top."

Kaito lunged at me and I can see the faults in his movements. I learned only the basics of kendo with my family, but I knew enough about martial arts from watching my father spar with my elder brothers. I also knew quite a bit from memories of my past life, but I wasn't sure how to make use of my knowledge or what I had observed.

"Your movements are too wide, Kaito. It makes it easier to get close then deal a finishing blow." I stated lightly hitting his side.

"How do I not make my movements so wide then?" Kaito asked pulling away.

"I don't know..."

"Then what do we do...?"

"I know a lot about fighting from watching my father and brothers spar, but I never actually learned martial arts from them. The most I can do is mimic what I saw."

"Then...Why don't we do that?"

"Hm...It won't be good...For now, let's just try to focus on getting stronger."

"Un!"

Kaito and I fought one another. I took advantage of his openings while he took advantage of his larger frame. More than once did I find myself being thrown around, to the point I managed to figure out ways to cushion my fall and lessen the damage caused. Kaito was more damaged than I am, considering he was holding back while I wasn't. Still, I doubt my hits hurt compared to his...he's really strong and his kicks and punches hurt! Yao watched us with a sharp gaze and I seriously hoped there will come a time where I can finally punch him in the face!

"Your time on the deck is over, go back down to your rooms." Yao said grabbing Kaito by the back of his collar.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Yao." I said glaring at him.

"...Satsuki, I smell a storm." Yao and I both looked at Kaito at that, but his focus is on the distance. "A big storm..." Kaito said his pupils becoming slits.

"I don't approve of lies." Yao stated dropping the snake boy unceremoniously on the ground.

"...No, he's right..." I sniffed the air. "The air is saltier than earlier...and...the birds..." I stared into the distance at the white birds. "...They're gathering..."

"...All hands on deck! Prepare for a storm! You two, go back to your room. Don't bother with any candles, I don't want to risk you idiots burning anything."

"Satsuki...?"

"Let's go, Kaito. It's not safe up here if a storm is coming."

"Okay."

"Come on, we should tie down the crates so they don't fall over and hit us later."

Kaito and I went down below deck to our shared room...well, technically it's Kaito's room since I'm usually forced to share with Yao. Kaito and I tied down the larger crates and I sat down on the pile of pillows that are Kaito's bed. The waves slowly got wilder and wilder to the point Kaito and I were being thrown around the room.

"Why...does it have to be a ship...? I can't walk like this..." I groaned holding onto Kaito for dear life.

"This isn't very fun." Kaito said perfectly fine.

"Kaito...don't you dare let go of me." I said as he held onto a pillar to stop ourselves from being thrown around the room.

"The storm...it's getting worse."

"If we sink, we'll all die..."

"Satsuki..."

"...Come on, let's go..."

Kaito and I headed outside and I was almost blown away by the wind. Ah, crap...this sucks. Maybe we should just let the ship sink after all...is what I would have thought before rushing out with Kaito close behind me. Kaito held onto me with one hand while the other was gripping the edge of the wall to stop ourselves from going flying.

"Which way...which way...?" I looked to the sky and I could see it...a path. "That way..." I said as Kaito got us to the ship's wheel where Yao is.

"I told you brats to get inside! Don't blame me if you get thrown overboard!" Yao shouted at us despite the fact he's struggling with keeping the ship steady.

"Move it 35 degrees south! We have to go south if we want to get out of this storm!" I shouted as Kaito held onto the railing and me.

"I can barely keep the wheel straight! What makes you think I'll listen to you about where we should go?!" Yao asked over the roaring winds.

"Because I won't risk mine or Kaito's life!" Yao looked at me, staring into my eyes. "I'm serious! We have to go in that direction! That's where the eye of the storm is!"

"..." Yao used one hand, undoing the rope around his waist before throwing it in our direction. "Tie yourselves using that! Then get over here!"

"I got it, Satsuki!"

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, we're tied!"

"Get over here!" Kaito struggled to get there and Yao grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him towards the wheel. Kaito held onto the wheel, pulling with Yao as I struggled to stay between Kaito and the wheel. "Which way?"

"Right!"

"Just tell me when to stop, got it."

"Yes."

With some difficulty...we managed to get to the eye of the storm despite the fact the three of us were almost swept off the ship more than once due to the raging waters. I was soaked to the bone, but...I was grateful to know that we would actually survive. I hummed softly and I twisted my hair around to get rid of the water from my hair. Kaito sniffed before sneezing and I tried not to laugh.

"Not bad..." Yao said glancing down at us.

"...Kaito, let's go back inside. You might die if you stay in such wet clothing." I said undoing the rope.

"It's cold...!" Kaito said shivering while hugging himself.

"Yao, for your information...I saved you because I don't want to die." I turned to Yao, my eyes becoming slightly sharper as I stared at him with a slight frown on my face. "I really...hate you." I stated before taking my leave with Kaito in tow.

"I know."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11

Yay, I updated it~! Satsuki and Yao will never see eye to eye, but they can at least compromise in some ways. Satsuki won't ever do anything that can risk both his and Kaito's life since he knows that there won't be a third chance in life. Even if he is being chained up, Satsuki will merely bide his time to wait for the perfect chance to break the chains that bind him. Nothing to add at this time so that's it for now! Until next time, my dears! Bye-bye~!


End file.
